Fairies vacation
by xxItzChaosxx
Summary: So Team Natsu and some are going on a cruise, there will be love rivals *juvia squeal* a small truth or dare game, and a Christmas ball :D. Nalu, GrayLu, Stlu, Gruvia, Lyvia, Jerza.
1. 10 tickets

**Okay I kinda lied in my avatar story i am making a fairy tail story,but I'm warning you i might not finish like the rest of my stories. Usually when I finish the series or something i change interest and lose ideas for the story luckily though Fairy tail is long so lets try and do this :D.**

"Really?" Lucy asked as Natsu shoved tickets in her face..boat tickets. "You..willingly want to go on a boat?" she was sitting in a seat at the guild hall, it wasn't as noisy as usual. "Yep, Wendy said she would use some more Troia (maybe, i don't know how to spell it) on me, its a cruise Lucy come on its time we got a break!" Natsu smiled shoving the 10 tickets even more in her face. On the last job they took they got 10 tickets for a cruise plus enough rent money for Lucy. "Why not?"

"Okay, so you, me, and happy that's 3 people what about the other 7?" Natsu said staring at the tickets pondering about who they should invite. "We'll go too." a female voice said behind him, Erza and Gray. "What! I don't want to go on a cruise with Gray!" Natsu complained but Erza just kicked him in the face. "Might as well invite Wendy and Carla too since they're giving you the Troia," Lucy stated pointing towards them "Natsu,Lucy,Erza,Gray,Wendy,Carla,and me, thats 7 now we're 3 short!" Happy complained munching a fish. "I can't go." Carla said walking over to them "I've got... I..got...ACHOO!" Carla sneezed falling into Wendys arms "She's got the flu, I've healed her as much as I can but now she just has to rest." Wendy said holding Carla in her arms, "Juvia wants to go!" the blue haired girl said "If Gray-sama goes Juvia wants to also!" she started shaking furiously obviously thinking about something. "We're still 3 short." Erza said already with a bunch of packed items. "I can go it's been awhile since I've done something like this," a voice said behind them, a voice from an old guild member. "Loke! What! How! Why do you guys keep doing this!" Lucy said and her chair was pulled from under her. "I needed a chair," Natsu said getting a glare from Lucy "Okay so 2 more people.."  
>"I want to go too!" Levy yelled noticing what was going on, "Than so do I!" Jet and Droy yelled in unison which started a fight "I guess I will go than." Gajeel said popping up behind Levy, "I guess its settled than lets all get packed." Gajeel said before Natsu could complain about him coming and everyone left to go pack..everyone except Erza who was already packed.<p>

**Sorry its short :P Don't you hate having to start a story and you have to keep writing until your main idea for it D: It sucks its suspense for me too D: Anyways I'm Nalu :P. Lets do something fun because I feel like I should keep on writing.**

**Pairings I think will get together**

**Nalu  
>Why? Because look at all the hints! Also he broke the love charm that was on Lucy...hint hint! And He was actually going to kiss Lucy because Asuka (I don't feel like looking up her name :P) told him too. Lucy got shy and he kissed Happy instead..<strong>

**Levy and Gajeel  
>Why? Because theres so much chemistry between them they both know it but won't admit it. Gajeel even danced with her!<strong>

**Gray and Juvia  
>Why? Because Juvia is obsessed with him and either they get together or she kidnaps him and makes him hers<strong>

**Sherry And Ren  
>Why? Because they're engaged<strong>

**Alzack and Bisca  
>Married<strong>

**Elfman and Evergreen**

**Dating**

**Jellal and Erza**

**Hints!**

**Carla and Happy**

**I just feel like that they will**

**(sorry if they are spoilers)**

**Who I want together**

**Nalu**

**Lyon and Juvia**

**I like that Lyon likes Juvia and treats her better than Gray**

**Cana and Gray**

**I don't I just like them together, Cana won't be in the story though :P**

**Laxus and Lisanna**

**I find them cute together **

**Lily and Carla**

**I want them to get together than Happy goes on a jealous rage :D**

**Mest (Doranbolt) and Wendy**

**The problem is the time difference...**

**Anyways send in some comments on who you want and you think**


	2. Men

**Oh yeah I noticed Dan straight wasn't in the manga so for those of you who don't know him he's just a guy that flirts with every girl. He's probably not going to be too much of a love rival but I felt like someone should beat him up. And yeah Mira is kinda cute with Laxus eh? Oh also I don't own fairy tail, if I did this wouldn't be a fanfiction**

"This boat is beautiful!" Lucy said as she entered their room on the boat "but our room isn't.." everyone paused looking at the 3 beds for ten people. "..we have to share a room with guys?" Wendy asked blushing as she pulled her bag into the room. "That won't do I didn't bring any pajamas because I sleep in my underwear!" Levy complained a bit too loud than she meant too, she looked over at the guys and noticed Gray and Natsu grinning but Gajeel was blushing. "It will have to do, Levy you can borrow one of my shirts if you want." Erza said as she laid down on the bed "Juvia, Wendy, and I will sleep here." she pointed to the bed beside them "Levy and Lucy sleep there, and the guys get the last bed."

"But..there's 4 of us in one bed not to mention that it's the smallest," Gray complained setting his things down "Well one of you can sleep on the floor than."Erza replied pointing to the floor "No one includes me.." complained Happy. Natsu set his things down beside Grays and threw a blanket on the ground "I'll take it." he said lying down on the blanket "So what now?"

"The girls and I are going to the bath house so go to the casino or something but don't do anything destructive." Erza warned, and walked out of the room with the girls behind them. Lucy never agreed to this, she wanted to go to the casino too, but no way was she disobeying Erza. _I've got a whole week here I'm sure I'll make it soon enough. _She thought, besides she after that last job Lucy could use a bit of relaxation.

At the bath house Lucy heard no explosions or screams which she supposed was a good thing. She decided to trust Natsu, just a bit, to not burn the whole place down and relaxed. "So Lucy are you and Natsu dating yet?" Erza asked and Lucy felt all eyes turn on her "NO! What the heck! Why would we be dating?" Lucy screamed at Erza feeling her face getting flustered "Oh I guess I misread you guys than ignore me." Wendy and Levy smiled, Lucy swore she saw Juvia smile about it too. "I would've thought you and Gray would get together Lu-chan." Levy said holding in a giggle, Lucy shook her head furiously and repeated no about ten times she looked over to where Juvia was sitting and was surprised she wasn't there. "Love rival!" the girl said very creepily and appearing from the water which made Lucy scream. "Is everything okay?" a voice yelled from behind the door..Gray's voice "GO AWAY!" Levy,Wendy, and Lucy screamed "But I heard a scream.."  
>"I don't care go away!"<br>_Men.._

**I'm Sorry D: That was short too Bah I wish i had microsoft again but I have to reinstall it, so I thought this was longer. I'm Sorry D: D: D: Next one will be longer and have a bit more romance, Okay lets play a game again because this one is short too**

**Who would win**

**Erza vs Natsu and Gajeel**

**Gajeel vs Wendy and Lucy**

**Levy and Jet vs Gajeel**

**Makarov vs Jellal and UItear**

**Jellal vs UItear**

**Taurus vs Cancer**


	3. Truth or dare part 1

**Hii again 3 I don't really have much to say so on with the story**

"Are the girls back yet?" Natsu asked a bit irritated they went to the casino an hour ago and the girls still weren't back _How long does it take to have a bath! _"No, don't go check either Lucy's in a bit of a mood." Gray said after returning from checking on the girls, "I told you, checking on them when they're bathing isn't going to score you points." Loki muttered "Besides I'm still obligated to protect my key holder Gray so if you did 'check' on them fully it would be sexual harassment." Natsu didn't understand how exactly it was sexual harassment but he knew Lucy wouldn't like it. "Wanna play a game?" he asked, nothing destructive Erza said Natsu wasn't a fan of that but he wasn't about to face Erzas wrath. Loki and Gray agreed, Gajeel shrugged "How about Truth or Dare, I heard its a sleepover game." Natsu said "It's not a sleepover game but whatever." Gray said. "Truth or dare Gajeel?"

"Dare." he replied. "We're back!" the girls yelled as they walked in. Levy was wearing some short-shorts and one of Erzas shirts, Erza was wearing pink pajamas with crosses on them, Lucy was wearing pink pajamas, and Juvia was in blue pajamas that showed a bit of cleavage. Erza sat on her bed with Wendy and Juvia, Levy and Lucy sat on her bed, Natsu not wanting to sit on the floor sat on their bed too. _It's not like they would mind right? I'm just sitting. _he thought looking over towards the girls Lucy didn't seem to mind but Levy seemed a bit uncomfortable. "I dare you..to..do whatever Lucy says for the rest of the day." Natsu replied to Gajeel, he glared at Natsu which was music to his eyes. "Wait what?" Lucy asked bring her knee up to her chest "We're playing truth or dare, and Gajeel has to do whatever you say." Pantherlily said, _wait PantherLily? _Natsu thought Lily wasn't suppose to be here. Did Gajeel sneak him aboard? Natsu didn't know. "Gajeel shoved me in his bag before we left." Lily said answering everyone's unspoken question. "Only for the rest of the day? That's like two hours!" Lucy complained, Natsu shrugged she should've been happy he saw her first so Gajeel now belongs to her.

"My turn than..truth or dare Erza?" he asked the red head "Dare, but first I would like to make a rule," she continued "If you don't do a dare you must take off one article of clothing." everyone was blushing since no one had more than some pants and a top on but no one wanted to defy Erza. "I dare you to dye your hair blue for the rest of the night." Gajeel said, Erza widened her mouth and Natsu swore he saw some fear in her eyes. Erza stood up and walked to washroom inside their room and Natsu heard the shower starting. "I'll go since Erza dying her hair." Levy said and grabbed a pillow "Natsu truth or dare?"

"Truth." he answered, he heard a few gasps (mainly from Lucy) "What? I have the right to choose!" Natsu complained to everyone. The truth was he knew Levy was capable of something really bad but he wasn't going to tell them he was scared of her dares. "Fine..Natsu have you ever seen a girl naked?" she asked staring at him very weirdly "Yeah, Lucy." he replied instantly regretting it when he saw Lucy's face "What..have you guys been doing?" Levy asked smirking, Loki and Gray didn't look as amused though "No! No! It's not like that!" Lucy yelled shaking her hands "He went into my apartment when I was having a bath! He decided to take a shower in my apartment! Than he walked in on me! That's why he had that black eye for the week!" Lucy yelled again shaking her hands even more **(I made that part up) **Levy just kept smirking and mumbling weird things. Natsu could feel Loki and Grays glares. _What's with them?_ he thought. "Grr! That's it Gajeel tie Levy up and gag her!" Lucy demanded Gajeel seemed confused at first but remembered his dare and did what was told ignoring Levy's struggles and complaints. Natsu looked over at Lucy and saw the evil in her eye, she was enjoying this.

"All right Gray truth or dare?" Natsu asked realizing it was his turn, "Voila!" Erza said coming out of the washroom her hair was blue, Jellal blue. Where did she get the hair dye? Natsu didn't know but he didn't question it. Erza went and sat down on her bed totally ignoring the tied and gagged Levy which confused Natsu. "Can we finish tomorrow I'm tired." Gray complained than ultimately fell asleep before Natsu could complain everyone else followed his lead and went to sleep, Natsu realized the game was over for today so he untied Levy and went to sleep.

-*Later that Night*

"Lucy? Lucy wake up." Natsu said leaning over her, she opened her eyes slowly "Come with me." he said before letting her give him an answer he picked her up bridal style and walked over the room.

"Natsu what are you doing?" she asked still half asleep in his arms, he ignored her and jumped onto the top of the ship outside. "Look at the stars Lucy, I've never seen them like this aren't they pretty." he asked laying her down on the top of the ship. Lucy stared at the stars blushing until she finally nodded. Natsu sat down beside her and noticed she was shivering so he handed her his scarf. "You sleep with this on?" Lucy asked accepting the scarf, he nodded. He wasn't that cold anyways. Natsu laid down beside Lucy and eventually she fell back asleep..in his arms.

Natsu blushed but accepted it. _She's probably cold. _he thought he looked at himself seeing if there was anything else he could loan her but all he had on was some pajama pants and he wasn't taking those off. "She's so pretty.." I murmured to himself looking at her face "I can't tell her though or it'll boost that ego of hers." he smiled at the little joke "Your one to talk." a voice said behind him, and ice wizards voice. "You b*st*rd! What are you doing here!" Natsu yelled/whispered not wanting to wake Lucy up as he turned around, both Loki and Gray were there. "Your not very quiet when your sneaking out, and after we figured out you've seen Lucy naked we weren't going to let you sneak out of here with her alone." Loki replied carefully letting Lucy out of his arms he stood up facing the two. "What are YOU doing here anyways?" Gray asked "And why are you shirtless?" Natsu would've laughed at the comment since Gray was always shirtless "I wanted Lucy to see the stars, and why are you shirtless?" Natsu snapped back, he would've already fought with Gray if Lucy wasn't sleeping. "We're bringing Lucy back, you can come too I guess." Loki replied and picked Lucy up the same way Natsu did. For some reason Natsu didn't like Loki picking Lucy up like that but he didn't say anything since he didn't understand why he didn't liked. They all headed back to the room and actually slept this time.

**Yeah sorry about that b*st*rd part I'm not a big fan of swearing myself but I noticed Natsu swears sometimes so I'm going to keep using the *'s sorry. Also yeah I made up the Natsu seeing Lucy naked, he might've some time but I'm not there yet I guess. It is longer though isn't it? Not by that much but its something the next one should be a good size..maybe. Anyways heres some questions**

**Wendy can't heal herself right? So if her future self came to the past could Wendy heal her?**

**Do Happy and Carla have Earth land counterparts? Since they were born in Edolas, and Exceeds do have counterparts like Ichya**


	4. Crap I forgot about Christmas

**Hii again :D. Has Natsu seen Lucy bare naked? I guess I must've missed it :P oh well. Anyways I recently just finished watching the Natsu vs Sting and Rogue and I'm still laughing at Natsu's face and his "Gihi" when he pushed Gajeel into the minecart hahahahaha. Anyones on with the story.**

Lucy woke up in a place she didn't recognize. She wasn't in a bed. She wasn't in a room. The sun was peering down at her face. She was at a pool..on a boat. "Lu-chan your finally up!" Levy yelled leaping towards her, Lucy took a look around the place. Erza was tanning on the chair beside Lucy, Natsu,Gray, and Gajeel were having a splash fight in the pool while the two exceeds and Juvia cheered them on. Lucy looked down at herself noticing she was wearing a swimsuit.._Wait than who changed me! _she thought panicking Levy must've seen the panic in her eyes "Don't worry Erza and I changed you, we were all heading to the pool and no one felt comfortable leaving you alone so we brought you along." Levy explained. Lucy nodded but she felt like something was missing.

"Well sleeping beauties awake." a voice said behind her, the thing that was missing "Loke, aren't you going in the pool too?" Levy asked pointing towards the guys, so far Gray was currently winning the splash battle since both Natsu and Gajeels head was frozen in ice. "Nah I'll let those three battle it out I'll stare here with you guys." he replied sitting in the seat next to Lucy (not the one Erza was in) and rested his head. _Isn't it almost Christmas? _she thought remembering that today was December 18th but compared to the weather here it didn't seem like it. _It was pretty cold last night though. _wait..how did she know it was cold last night? She didn't remember much of last night. She remembered seeing stars and than it was cold. She figured she just bonked her head before sleeping. December 18th...which meant she had to do Christmas shopping! She didn't particularly know if any of them celebrated Christmas, but she knew she did.

"Hey Lucy, look what I found!" Happy yelled flying over towards her holding a piece of paper "There will be a ball on the 25th on the boat, and look the people decided ball king and queen wins 200 000 jewl each!" Happy showed her the paper and started flying in circles in the air, that was 2 months worth of rent! "That looks like fun, but I have nothing to wear.." Lucy sighed, 200 000 jewl would've been nice. "Ah don't worry about that, this boat has gift shops and clothing shops just for this cause!" Happy smiled, a weird smile that creeped Lucy out, why was he helping her? She tried remembering how much was in her wallet. Just enough for 1 dress and 1 present for everyone here, but if she wanted that 200 000 jewl she would need matching accessories and shoes. Maybe she can do a few odd jobs to make money? Erza was pretty rich maybe she could borrow some money? She'll ask for help when its needed, but right now she had to get a bit of Christmas shopping done.

-

"Hey Natsu, where did Lucy go?" Gray asked after their splash battle, Natsu so won but Gray and Gajeel kept saying they were the winners, "How the heck am I suppose to know?" he snapped and jumped back into the pool doing a flip "Because you're always with her." Gray said and backflipped into the pool. Natsu saw how it is. He got out of the pool at did a handspring into the pool. Gray just shook his head "7 more days." he said and backstroked around the pool. "Until what?" Natsu asked getting out of the pool and drying himself up, "Until Christmas you idiot." Gray replied following Natsu's lead and got out of the pool "Theres a ball going on than, are you asking anyone to go?" Natsu shrugged he didn't really think about it. He didn't celebrate Christmas anyways. He doubted Lucy did either, shes never mentioned it to him. "I'm going to be doing some Christmas shopping soon you should too."

_Christmas shopping eh?_ Natsu thought maybe he could get Lucy a nice present. He really did care for Lucy and if she smiled for something that he got her... well that would make him happy. He didn't know why though. Lucy made him get this weird feeling in his stomach that he couldn't explain. He could also ask her to that ball. _But what if she says no?_ he wondered, he wouldn't want to go with anyone else, and for some reason he didn't want anyone else to go with her. Even just thinking about it made him angry. She had to say yes. She..she had to. He didn't know why but she just had too.

**Okay still not that long but it's something. Well anyways to my "Natsus seen Lucy naked before?" Yeah i just finished that part in the Grand magic games so ignore me :P. No game today sorry D:**


	5. Interuptions

**Yesss I got a place to write the stories now so I'll know whether or not it should be longer :D. Also I figured I should mention that this is between The grand magic games arc and the sun village arc. Anyways on with the story!**

"Okay so I got Levy some books." Lucy said checking Levy off her list of friends. She had no idea how hard it was to shop for the rest of them. She didn't even know what Gajeel liked. And what about Loke! How the heck was she supposed to get him a gift! Don't get her started on Erza, the girl practically has everything! This was harder than she thought it would be.

"Lucy!" a voice said behind her, Wendy. When she heard Wendy's voice she realized she hadn't seen at all today, she wondered where she had been. "I was playing with Cheila from Lamia Scale and look who else I found!" Lucy looked behind her saw the pink haired girl with a guy behind her, a guy with silver hair and happens to strip. "He's wondering where Juvia is do you know?" Wendy asked Lucy pointed in the direction of the pool. Lyon thanked her and went towards the pool.

"What are you doing Lucy?" Wendy asked Cheila still behind her "I'm doing some Christmas shopping, heehee maybe I should get Natsu a miniature boat." Lucy smiled but when she saw the price, she stopped "5000 Jewels for a miniature wooden boat what the heck!" she screamed forgetting that Wendy was even there. Turning around Lucy realized 'was' is the right word, she was already gone."

"Hey blondie!" a man yelled from behind her. It had been a little while since Wendy left but Lucy still found the interruptions..well interrupting. She turned around seeing Sting, Rogue, Lecter, and Frosh. Sting was the one that called out to her. "You're the girl that Lady beat up right?" Sting asked smiling mischievously Lucy smirked and gave Lecter a deadly glare for giggling which shut him up "And you're the guys that Natsu beat single handedly right?" Rogue didn't meet her glance and Sting put his arm behind his neck only Lecter spoke "Well he won't do it again right Sting-kun!" Sting laughed nervously "Ha don't underestimate the Salamander Lecter." He replied. Sting knew as well as Lucy that Natsu was barely even trying.

"So..Lucy right? Are you and the Salamander..you know.. dating?" Rogue asked glancing at Sting quickly. "What the heck no!" Lucy yelled of course she wasn't dating Natsu! Besides even if she did like him (which she doesn't) he wouldn't like her back anyways. "Are you sure? Because at the Grand Magic Games it sure seemed like he cared for you..alot." Sting said noticing Lucy's red face. Anger her face was red from anger she wasn't blushing. She wouldn't be blushing unless she liked Natsu or something so of course she wasn't blushing. "Well he cares for everyone in the guild A LOT so shut the heck up." She snapped and went back to looking for Christmas presents maybe she could get Wendy a dress or something? "Well in that case would you like to go on a date with me?"

**Hee hee I know I didn't put sting in the summary but I didn't put everything in the summary did I :D. Oh yeah and the next one is going to be them finishing their truth or dare. Chaos out ;D**


	6. Truth or dare part 2

**Heyyyy so not much to say…I did but I forgot what I was going to say. Well on with the story!**

*That night*

"Let's continue our game." Natsu exclaimed jumping on his bed. It was 6:30 p.m. and after the Fairy tail members (mainly Natsu) raided the "All you can eat buffet" they decided to crash back at their room. Well Natsu did notice one thing, Lucy didn't eat anything. "So anyways Truth or dare Gray?" Natsu asked not even waiting for the rest of the 'gang' to respond "Dare hot-head." Natsu hasn't heard that one before. "Fine…I dare you to keep your clothes on for the rest of the day and if you don't, you have to dye your hair rainbow." Natsu smirked remembering that Erza still hasn't dyed her hair back to the normal color. Gray shrugged like it was no big deal. Natsu knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Gajeel truth or dare?" Gray asked his hand going to the bottom of his shirt but he stopped it. Natsu knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for too long. "Again? Fine dare." Gajeel sighed and sat down the his bed along with Gray and Loke "Hm..I dare you..to..um..you can't say the word no for the two days or you have to do whatever I say." Gajeel shrugged just like Gray had before. _The pervert isn't good with dares_ he thought. "Lucy." Gajeel said an pointed in Lucy's direction "Truth or dare?" he asked, Lucy thought for a minute and finally decided on an answer ."Dar..e?" she responded more of a question than an answer. "Fine I dare you to spoon with Natsu."

Natsu felt dumb. He didn't know what 'spoon' was. He knew he would feel even more dumb but he had to ask. "What is spoon?" Natsu was surprised Lucy asked before he did "It's like cuddling.." Gajeel replied "No.. that's spooning you idiot." Lucy said and sat in front of Natsu. "I hate you Gajeel." And she cuddled against Natsu. He felt himself blushing. Just like that night on the roof. "Levy truth or dare?" Lucy asked not giving a second thought about what she was doing with Natsu."Dare." Levy replied realizing her mistake too late "I dare you to cuddle with Gajeel." Levy and Gajeel blushed but she did her dare. Lucy got her revenge.

"Juvia next! Juvia next!" Juvia yelled towards Levy "Okay truth or dare Juvia?" Levy asked confused "Dare! DARE!" Juvia replied getting excited. Natsu and the rest knew why she was getting excited. Well apparently everyone but Levy. "Gray gets to go make the most disgusting but edible drink he can and you have to drink it…all." Juvia fell silent and Gray left the room smirking probably to go get some ingredients. Juvia wanted to cuddle with Gray but Levy didn't realize it. After a while Gray came back with a greenish looking drink. "Gobble up." He smirked handing it to Juvia who slowly drank it all up. "Juvia…doesn't feel so good." She said and ran towards the washroom. "I'll go in her place!" Wendy yelled, Natsu looked over at Gray who didn't look at all sympathetic for making her sick _b^st^rd. _"Happy truth or dare!" she said, Natsu felt bad for almost forgetting that Happy and Lily were there.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed at him. Just realizing that his hands shifted to far south he moved them away quickly. "What the heck!" she screamed getting away from him. "You know I never thought of Natsu as the perverted type." Levy wondered out loud and Gray laughed "Haha are you kidding? Natsu was the one that came up with the idea of -" Natsu jumped over to Gray covering his mouth "Ha ha silly Gray, anyways Happy whats your answer?" Natsu asked desperately trying to change the subject "Tru-" Happy started but Lucy cut him off "Crap I've gotta go!" she ran towards the door "Wait, where are you going?" Natsu asked chasing after her "I've got a date."

" A date? With who?" Natsu asked grabbing her wrist and ignoring Happy muttering "No one listens to Happy.." He didn't understand why Lucy would go on a date. Why she would want to. He also didn't understand why he was mad. "None of your business." She replied trying to get free from his wrist. She was right it wasn't his business but he still wanted to know who. "It kind of is, this guy can be a serial killer Lucy!" Natsu argued it was a lousy argue but it was something. "He's not a serial killer Natsu now let go." She snapped trying to free her wrist, Natsu didn't understand why she was angry exactly but he didn't know why he was either. "Natsu I'm serious let go!" she screamed and tried harder to free her wrist "I'm serious too!" he replied and he gripped her wrist tighter. Lucy screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

**:o :o :o :o What happens who knows! Well I know. I'm pretty sure some of you will get it too. Well I actually need some Christmas present ideas for Lucy. Should she get Gray a snow cone maker?I don't know!**


	7. Sting and Lucy's Café Date

**Okay so I was previewing my story and noticed that the chapters aren't long at all. I thought I was doing better D:. I have to make this one really long to make up for the last chapters. I'm sorry :'(. Anyways on with the story!**

"Natsu let go of her!" Erza yelled, Natsu dazed about whats going on still held firmly onto Lucy's wrist. Loke threw a punch smacking Natsu in the face. "What the heck man!" he complained and finally let go of Lucy. The place where he was holding was black. He burnt her. He didn't mean to. It was an accident. But he still did it.

"Gray go get some cold water, Loke get some bandages, and Wendy just do your magic!" Erza commanded and all three of them did what they were told. Her skin was charred. Her skin was charred with his hand imprint. He looked at Lucy's face. She wasn't unconscious but it was obvious she was in a lot of pain. Her lips were completely blue and her face a was a ghastly white.

Gray came back with cold water and slowly poured it on Lucy's arm. It looked like she was holding back a few screams. Wendy started to work her magic on Lucy and she quickly regained color in her face. The charred skin healed and the black was gone. She still had a second degree burn though. Along with Gajeel, Levy, Happy, and Lily, Natsu just sat there looking dumb.

Loke wrapped the bandages around Lucy's arm and helped her up a bit. "Sorry Lucy.." Natsu said quietly but loud enough for them to hear it "It's okay, Natsu I don't understand why you wanted to know so badly." Lucy replied grabbing her purse "Just curious.." was his reply but he knew it was more than that. "He lllllllikess you." Apparently so did Happy.

"Are you still going on your date Lucy?" Erza asked in her jammies "Yeah he told me it was important, I'll be back later so don't wait up." And she ran out the door.

_"Well in that case would you like to go on a date with me?"_

_"Eh?" Lucy replied to his question. She wasn't expecting this. She also noticed that Sting waited until Rogue and the Exceeds went to go look at something until he asked her. "Look it's not like that, Rogue and I are here on a job and I thought you might be able to help." He explained "Rogue doesn't want to ask for help, but I know we need it so please go to the restaurant by the lobby around 7 and don't tell anyone."_

_ He looked at her right in the eyes it was sincere. Not like the first time she saw him. When he was making fun of Natsu for not being able to beat Acnologia. He later learned that he couldn't beat Natsu with Rogue by his side and in Dragon Force. So while learning that he learned he was like a germ to Acnologia. Maybe..maybe she would go. She didn't have the chance to respond to him when Rogue came back. "Lets go Sting-kun." Lecter said pulling on Stings pants "Fro Agrees."_

"Your late." Sting said as Lucy sat down at the table, it wasn't exactly a fancy restaurant. It was more of a café but it was still nice. She didn't understand how all this fit on a boat though. "Well I got caught up in something." She mumbled not enjoying his attitude "Now whats this 'business' thing you wanted to talk about?" she asked and looked at the menu, a strawberry shake with a hamburger looked good. **(yes it's a café with hamburgers) **That's when she wondered if she was paying too. He did call this a date..

"Well see Rogue and I are on a job and we're hunting down this person." Sting continued "So far what we know he's not really after anything but death. He looked at the menu as if he was trying to avoid eye contact, Lucy saw where this was going.

"Oh so do you want me to be a decoy? Is that whats going on?" she asked by the surprised look on Sting's face she knew the answer already "What no! Why would you think that?" he asked her. "Well I'm usually the decoy…"Lucy muttered to herself as she played with her fork. She was never really bothered by being the decoy, she always knew her friends were there, but seeing the look on Sting's face was weird…different really.

"Than why do you need me?" Lucy asked and put her fork down "Well he's a Celestrial mage too, I don't know much about it but do you have any clues to who this guy could be?" Sting wondered. Like she knew every single Celestrial mage!

"No..no clue, sorry." She responded "I don't think I have any Celestrial spirits that can help either."

"Theres Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn, Gemini, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Aries, and Loke." She counted the 10 golden keys out loud, none of her silver keys could help them either. Little did she know that someone nearby someone dangerous was listening?

"Are you ready to order yet?" a voice asked, it wasn't too familiar to Sting but he recognized it a bit. "Mirajane!" Lucy yelled surprised. _Mirajane…that was the demon girl wasn't it?_ Sting recalled _Titania, Demon Mira, Salamander, Sky sorceress, how many monsters does Fairy Tail have? _He knew the Sky sorceress was only 12 but the way she was going Sting could tell she would be able to put up a tough fight in a few years.

"Hi Lucy," the pink haired girl replied it was a light pink though, not like that Sky god slayer from Lamia scale. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked her "Lisanna and I are on a job, we're just waitressing here because we didn't want anything too extreme." Mirajane responded and pointed towards a girl with same color has as Mirajane, Sting didn't recognize her but it seemed Lucy did.

"Okay..well I'll take a strawberry shake, and a hamburger." Lucy replied and Mirajane wrote something down in her notes "Um..I'll take a hamburger and coke **(Free advertising right there)**." Sting said and Mirajane wrote something down again.

"So are you two on a date?" Mirajane asked, Sting blushed while Lucy denied. She didn't seem to take no for an answer though.

"You cheating on Natsu, Blondie?" another sort of familiar but not entirely familiar voice said from behind him "Stop calling me Blondie Laxus your blond too!" Lucy screamed at him "And I'm not cheating on anyone since I'm not dating anyone and this is not a date!" Sting turned around to see a blond guy with a scar around his eye. The one that took out Raven tail, Laxus. "Okay..suit yourself." Laxus said and turned back to his table.

"The nerve of some people.." Lucy muttered and put on a very serious face "Sting..I have something very important to ask you." She stared him straight in the eye…

"Do you eat light?"

"Eh?"

"Natsu eats fire, Gajeel eats iron, and Wendy eats air, so do you eat light?" Sting started laughing his head off "Yes I guess you could say that."

*After the 'date*

Lucy and Sting were standing outside Lucy's room. _So this is where everyone is? _Sting wondered and memorized the room number, 278. "So..sorry I couldn't help you out with your job.." Lucy said looking at the floor. Suddenly Sting understood what Lucy was feeling. She was feeling useless. Actually now that he thought of it she probably did feel useless most of the time _I'm usually the decoy_ she said, suddenly Sting felt mad at Natsu. He probably didn't treat her as a real member of their group. That wasn't fair to her.

"It's fine..I had fun anyways." Sting said leaning towards Lucy, mainly towards her face. Something took over him and he leaned in for a kiss, when he felt something very cold around his mouth.

toin the doorway and Stings mouth was now completely frozen in ice. "See yeah Sting." Lucy said waving completely ignoring the ice on his face. Gray glared at him for a little while before Sting decided that this was weird and left.

After kicking the wall a few times because Sting didn't lik- didn't want this feeling he decided to go back to his room.

"Really?" Rogue said as Sting entered the room "You leave me this?" he sighed and shoved the note in Stings face

_Hey going to be gone for a little while ~Sting _

"You do realize you could've added a least a little bit of detail." Rogue complained, Sting shrugged it off. "Where have you been Sting-kun?" Lecter asked and approached him as Sting flopped on his bed, he just shrugged again he had no words. "Fro agrees too." Rogues cat said and again made no sense to him. After Rogue asked him a billion questions he realized that Sting wasn't going to talk today and left. Sting didn't want this feeling, but he had it. He just had to know what it meant.

**Ha its somewhat longer :D. I'm going to start naming the chapters now too including the ones from before. Anyways I always kinda liked a love triangle with Sting, Lucy, and Natsu but those two aren't the only ones who like Lucy :D**


	8. Gajeel beats up a dog for Levy

**Hey, I still need ideas for Christmas presents, I've only got one suggestion! Thank you threedarkangels but the only person that might work for is Gray (the gift is clothes that won't go off until bed) but when Gray takes his clothes off during a fight I feel like it gives him more concentration. I know what Gajeel is getting Levy, and Natsu Lucy I don't have anyone else though! Also do you guys want me to bring Jellal in this story too? If so comment saying yes or no. Anyways on with the story.**

"Hey Gajeel?" the blue haired shrimp said walking over to the dragon slayer with metal piercings everywhere, even where his eyebrows are supposed to be.

"Yeah?" the metal man replied, _How did he even get those piercings? Did they hurt? _Questions like always popped up in Levy's head when she saw Gajeel. "Do you celebrate Christmas?"

It was December 18th and everyone was getting ready for bed. Everyone but Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel wanted a midnight **(Actually it's 8'oclock but you know what I mean) **so Levy decided to come with him. "Well I never really thought about it, but it might be fun to try." he explained and shrugged. Levy also celebrated Christmas so she was hoping Gajeel did too. _He said it would be fun to try _she thought, maybe he would be celebrating Christmas this year.

*The next day*

"Hey Levy lets go get lunch or something." Gajeel said grabbing the little girls hand. Smirking at her surprised face he raced over towards a restaurant.

_Do you celebrate Christmas? I never really thought about it but it might be fun to try. _Lies. All lies. Of course he celebrated Christmas. He loved Christmas. He needed to surprise her though. _Wait..why do I want to surprise the shrimp?_ He wondered to himself. Why did he have to? Why did he want to?

"Gajeel are you okay?" she asked as they stopped in front of a restaurant "Your being awfully quiet." She knew him too well "I'm fine I was just…thinking."

Gajeel and Levy sat down at a booth. There were 3 restaurants on this ginormous boat. Gajeel decided to go on the less fancy and more fast food place. He was dying for a good hamburger. He hoped Levy would be okay with this restaurant. _Why should I care what she thinks?_ He wondered again. He didn't understand this at all. What was this!

"I'll…take a double cheeseburger." Levy gave her order to the waiter, "And Sundae. Thank you." Gajeel smirked and did a little Gihihi. "Whats so funny?" the girl asked, Gajeel gave his order to the waiter, a triple cheeseburger and an iron block. The waiter seemed confused about that iron block but she didn't object which kind of surprised Gajeel.

"You eat big for a small girl." He smirked again, Levy blushed for some reason. _Cute.. no not cute what am I saying! Well I guess I'm not actually saying anything but.._ Gah why did he have to confuse himself even in his own head!

"Hello pretty lady." A voice said approaching them, a male voice. "Why don't you and I go ditch this guy." The voice said, he looked similar to gray but he had blonde hair instead and he had clothes on. Gajeel looked over at Levy and saw her blush and shake her head. Levy was very pretty, Gajeel knew that, but he figured she didn't get hit on that much because of her chest since most guys like chesty girls. Well most guys that he knew.

"Awh come on, this guys a loser sure he looks tough but I'm pretty sure he's a chicken." The man said his arm reaching towards Levy's back. Apparently this guy never heard of Gajeel. Which was going to make it so much better when he beat the crap out of him. "No..hes not.." Levy said quietly moving away from him in her seat. He didn't seem to want to let her go though. The guy put his hand to her chest. Now it was Gajeels time to shine.

After a 5 minute duel, where that weird man happened to use take over, but could only turn into a dog and Gajeel beat the crap out him. He and Levy went over to the pool. Levy was still laughing her head off when she saw the look on the guys face when he tried to bite Gajeel and it was iron.

"That guy was weird.." Gajeel muttered to himself "Are you okay shrimp? Sorry we got kicked out before we got out food." Levy held in a laughter. Of course she was fine. She had Gajeel with her! Gajeel would always be there for her! Even if he denied it.

Levy nodded. She went on her tip toes to try and kiss on the cheek to say thank you. He turned his head to see what she was doing. She kissed his lips.

"Levy?" he murmured dazed and confused "I'm sorry I didn't mea-" she was cut off as he pulled her towards him and let their lips touch again. She hasn't felt this feeling in a long time. And by the way he was kissing her it seemed like neither has he.

"Gajeel the iron dragon slayer eh?" a voice said a dark and crispy voice. "Natsu cut it out!" a blonde girl yelled close by to him. A pink haired boy was pulling the blonde girls hair. He didn't care about that no..not a little bit. He cared about what was in that key case of hers. "A Celestrial mage too."

"Not just any Celestrial mage though, THE Celestrial mage." And dark and mysterious person disappeared into the darkness.

**Not too shabby I must say. Sorry they've been short though D:. Anyways how did you like that Gale moments? Sorry it wasn't long I'm not great at writing about kissing.. So remember to review Christmas ideas plz :D And tell me whether you think Jellal should be in it or not.**

**Chaos says bye now.**


	9. She's just a replacement

**I just had a major mind blown :O. Natsu Dragneel. Igneel. Dragon. Dragon+Igneel=Dragneel :O WTH! I'm so smart :D. Okay so I'm thinking of doing a crossover of my favorite animes, Ouran high school host club and Fairy tail. After I finish this of course. But what do you guys think? It's not going to be one of those "Lucy got kicked out of the guild and went to japan to visit her cousin." No its more like "Natsu again randomly read a magic spell which brought them to another dimension with no magic." ;D Anyways on with the story**

"Natsu…I'm bored!" Lucy complained lying on the ground next to the pool. Natsu was happily swimming inside the pool. Surprisingly no one else on the boat was. Maybe Natsu made the pool to warm? Lucy didn't know.

"Than do something!" Natsu replied and started to do the backstroke in the pool. Erza and Gray disappeared with Juvia. Wendy was most likely with Cheila. Gajeel and Levy snuck away from them sometime that day, so it was just Natsu and her.

"Hey its Blondie again." A familiar voice said behind them "And the salamander." Lucy turned to see the twin dragon slayers and their Exceeds…again. "Hey it's you guys! I thought it was your smell I smelled!" Natsu said climbing out of the pool and shook their hands, still soaking wet.

"You mind if we come in?" Sting asked not waiting for a reply before he and Rogue took of their shirts and hopped in. "Man it's like a hot tub in here." Lecter complained as he and Fro also went in "Fro agrees too." _Well that answers my question. _

"Hey..wait a second, Lucy did you know they were here?!" Natsu asked accusingly "Well..maybe, but it's not like we need another bill on our hands!" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest while she was still lying down.

Lucy closed her eyes and let the sun rays hit her. _It feels so good.._ Lucy sighed heavily she could sleep here if she wanted. Natsu could bring her back to the room. If he remembered. This made Lucy's decision to not fall asleep a bit better. Suddenly she heard whispers from the 3 dragon slayers. She was feeling lazy though so she didn't open her eyes. Which she soon regretted.

She felt herself flying in the air. She thought it was a dream. Until she opened her eyes. She really was flying. She looked up and noticed Lecter carrying her. Well…was carrying her. Now she was falling. Straight into the pool.

She looked back at the pool Sting, Rogue, and Natsu were out of the pool. Well Natsu's fire was in the pool. She hated him. She hated him very much.

She screamed as quickly swam out of the pool. The pool was burning hot. Not as hot as it was when he burnt her. But hotter than a hot tub. Sting, Rogue, Natsu, And Lecter were laughing their heads off. Lucy was not.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed staring at him. "See you guys!" Natsu said and darted off, with Lucy on his trail.

After a while when Lucy caught up to Natsu and tied him up dangling from the boat. She decided to go on a little walk. She was hoping she would run into Sting, she had something important to ask him.

"Sting I've been looking for you." She said running up to him after actually finding him. "Can I talk to you…alone?" she asked eyeing Rogue, he seemed to take the hint and left. "Sting can you teach me how to fight?"

"Natsu?" a lightly pink haired girl asked as she looked over the side of the boat. "Oh..uh, hi Lisanna by any chance could you help me out?" Natsu asked, he was tied up in a skipping rope and was dangling from the side of the boat.

After a lot of struggling and take overs, she finally managed to get Natsu back on the boat. "So..why were you dangling exactly?" Lisanna asked gasping for air. Natsu was heavier than she thought. "I got Lucy mad." Was his answer. Lisanna hasn't been back in Earthland for too long but she figured the Earthland Lucy was enough like the Edolas Lucy so she didn't ask any more questions.

"So why are you here Lisanna?" he asked resting his head on the side of the boat. "Mira-nee and I took on a waitressing job for a little while, did you know Laxus is here too?" she asked Natsu shook his head. _Guess Lucy never told them…_ Lisanna thought bitterly.

Lucy was just a replacement for when Lisanna disappeared. Natsu's still trying to get rid of her but not to meanly because that's just the person he is! Lisanna told herself that every day when she saw those two together. It was mean to think about. But after spending a few years in Edolas she realized Lisanna wasn't the nice person she pretended to be. She was selfish and she liked it.

"Natsu…" Lisanna mumbled and Natsu jerked his head towards her "Lucy's going soon right?" she asked _it's been too long he has to get rid of her now. _"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked surprised. _Why are you surprised you're not supposed to be surprised! Wait your just pretending right? _

"I mean like when are you going to ditch her? She was just my replacement Natsu." Lisanna replied coldly. She felt a sharp pain to her cheek. She looked at Natsu. He slapped her. He really slapped her. "SHE WAS NEVER YOU REPLACEMENT!" Natsu screamed at Lisanna. She felt like crying. Natsu never yelled at her before. "She's my best friend Lisanna, something you never were." He said with no emotion at all and left.

"I..love..you.. Natsu." Lisanna called out to him, but either he just ignored it or was to far away to hear.

**How's that? Two new chapters in one day. Ain't that awesome? And still need answers about Jellal and Christmas gifts. Also if Jellal does come theres going to be some Jerza.**


	10. You too predictable,Blondie

**Heyooooo. So still no comments on the questions I've asked -.- I happen to like to get answers.. Oh well please comment. If no one comments about the Jellal thing I will decide. If no one comments about the Christmas gifts…they're going to be getting some crappy Christmas gifts. Oh well on with the story.**

_"Can you teach me to fight?" the blond haired Celestrial mage asked the dragon slayer. "Why me? Wouldn't Erza be better for the job. You barely know me Blondie." Was his reply. She wouldn't take no for an answer. "Because..I'm not a great fighter and I want to surprise them."_

"_Lucy, I don't know how I can help you we don't use the same magic." He said trying to get out of it. It's not that he didn't want to help her. Of course he wanted to help her. He didn't know why, he wasn't always that big on helping. _

_"No not like magic, fighting I want to learn combat fighting." She argued not stepping down until he finally caved in._

"Okay so to start, let's try punching." Sting said as he got ready to start teaching Lucy how to combat fight. They were in the yoga room, but yoga must not have been going on since no one else was there. He didn't know how good or how bad Lucy was at combat fighting he's never seen her combat fight before. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't the best at combat fighting himself but he did know something and if he came down to it he could hold his ground.

Sting held up his hand and waited for Lucy to throw a punch. She did. And it hurt like heck. Sting didn't show the pain at least he hoped he didn't, but without using magic power Lucy really could throw a punch. Her stance wasn't the best but he could probably change it soon. "That was good..I'm going to see what you know, so let's fight and don't hold back."

A bit shocked by Sting's response, Lucy decided to throw the first punch. Sting dodged it. Lucy tried to throw a kick to his right. Sting caught it, and pushed her back. _I've thought worst _Lucy thought, but it didn't mean she's won against worst. "Are we allowed weapons?" she asked and Sting nodded. Lucy pulled out her whip and whipped it towards his head.

Sting dodged it like she thought he would, quickly she pulled the whip down and it grabbed his foot. She pulled upwards the whip bring Sting along with as he smashed into the roof.

Lucy pulled the whip downwards as Sting followed it. Lucy tried pulling the whip right but it wouldn't budge. Lucy looked ahead and noticed Sting's foot wasn't in the whip anymore and that Sting was holding the whip.

Sting saw the look of panic in her eyes, but like he said _Don't hold back. _He pulled the whip and swung it around dragging Lucy with. He was done playing defense. Lucy smashed into the wall a few times before she finally let go of the whip. She started laughing. Sting wasn't used to laughter.

Lucy charged at him hitting him left to right. Sting blocked them all and hit her chest, making her fly backwards. Lucy was lying on the ground her face bleeding a bit but not too bad. Sting saw a few bruises too.

"Your too predictable, Blondie!" he laughed and walked over to her. She smirked at him when he got close enough to her. He realized it too late. Lucy's legs swung tripping Sting and she rolled on top of him.

"Predictable eh?" she laughed on top of Sting. Judging by the look on her face she didn't realize what weird position they were in so Sting stayed quiet and just laughed too. "Playing possum, nice." He smirked. He looked at her wrist where the bandage was. Curious he pulled it off a little. **(xD sorry I just wanted to say that, that could have been soo perverted) **

He stared at the red mark on her wrist. It was burn. "What are you doing?" she asked and wrapped the bandage around her wrist again. "Was that…Natsu?" Sting asked curiously as Lucy got off him "Yes..it was an accident, besides it was way worse than I'm fine now." She said, but for some reason Sting didn't believe her.

"Lucy never was, and never will be a replacement Lisanna!" Natsu yelled at the pink haired girl who followed him. "What are you talking about! You befriended her right after you lost me of course she's a replacement stop denying it!" Lisanna yelled back at him. Natsu was mad. Extremely mad at his childhood friend.

"No one was able to replace you Lisanna, you can't just replace friends!" Natsu shouted at her again. When Lisanna died no one was able to replace her. He never even thought of it. Eventually he made friends with Lucy. Lucy was his best friend Lisanna never was, she was just a good friend.

"Natsu.." Lisanna mumbled and pulled him in for a kiss. Natsu didn't kiss back. He would've avoided the kiss entirely if he knew it was coming. "Lisanna, no." Natsu murmured pulling away from her, if she did that years ago (not including the 7 year gap) he would've accepted it, but not anymore. She changed. She was different.

"Natsu!" a voice yelled from behind him he turned around saw his friend, Lucy, and Sting. "Speak of the devil.." Lisanna mumbled low so Lucy couldn't hear it but Natsu did and he sent her a glare. "We're going to go get lunch c'mon Natsu." Lucy stated we as in Sting and her. Lucy stared at Lisanna, Natsu didn't know what was going on her head nor did he want to know.

"Wanna come to Lisanna?" she asked sweetly, Natsu didn't sense any bitterness in her voice so maybe she didn't hear what Lisanna was saying. "No, Natsu doesn't want to go either we were just going to get some food elsewhere." Lisanna replied more bitterly, Natsu glared at her than pushed her away.

"I never said that Lisanna. Yeah I'll go with you Luce. By the way where's Rogue and Lecter?" Natsu asked walking over to Lucy and Sting. "I don't know, wheres that blue cat?" he asked. _Crap, I ditched Happy again _Natsu thought remembering how he ran away from Lucy without Happy.

"Natsu! Lucy! You left me!" screamed the blue cat who came running towards them. "Sorry Happy..I was tied up." Natsu said and accepted to the hug Happy gave him. "Tied up?" Sting asked as Lucy started laughing. "Hee hee yeah, tied up."

**Crappy ending I know don't judge me! So yeah if you like Nali, don't get mad at me. I never said Anything about Nali in the summary. So if you were expecting it that's your fault :P. **


	11. She was never his, she never will be

**Thank you "guest" For the ideas :D. And Juvia won't need an aphrodisiac ;D. There I have 1/1 votes for Jellal so yeah he'll come.**

December 20th 5 more days.

Lucy decided to get some more Christmas shopping done. She finally got Wendy and Erza gifts. She still had to get the guys gifts. Wait..did she have to get her Celestrial Spirits gifts too? She probably should..they are friends. Crap in that case she didn't have enough money. Maybe she could make them gifts? What could she make? She can't draw, she's not too crafty. What if she gave them books that she wrote? Do they even read in the Celestrial world? This was way too hard.

"Hey what are you doing?" a voice asked behind her, Gray. "Just getting some Christmas shopping done." She replied and looked at a few books. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, nor Loke read.

"Can you help me out I have no idea what to get you and the guys." Lucy asked and stared at something random. "Yeah sure what do you need help with?" he asked looking around the shop "Everything, you guys are so hard to shop for!" she threw her arms up in the air out of frustration.

"Gray your clothes." She mumbled. She didn't really care about it anymore, but they were in public now. "Crap.." he mumbled looking down at himself but he didn't seem to care that much as to go get some clothes. "Come on lets go look around a bit.

Thanks to Gray's help she finally found some presents for the guys (except for him). "Wanna go get lunch?" he asked, Lucy's been going for lunch a lot lately she noticed. She agreed anyways. "Come on there's this restaurant around here that Gajeel told me about." He said pointing towards a restaurant.

"Sorry." A waiter said as Lucy and Gray walked into the restaurant "No shoes, no shirt, no service." The waiter pointed towards Gray than pointed towards the door. "Awh come on, it's not like it's going to be a problem." Gray complained the waiter kept pointing towards the door. "Come on Gray, it's not worth it." Lucy said pulling him towards the door, she knew he wasn't going to get in any ways so why fight it?

Gray looked at Lucy and followed her out the door but not before giving the waiter the finger. "Come on lets go to the casino." Lucy said rushing over. She seemed excited. Really excited.

After a little while of Lucy beating Gray in almost everything they decided to take a break for a while. "Where did everyone go?" Lucy asked lying on a beach chair by the pool. It was 4 o'clock Gray and Lucy were by the pool just soaking in the sun "I dunno.." was his only reply.

Gray suddenly sat up, alarmed. "Gray?" Lucy said also sitting up. Gray stood up so Lucy did too. "Lucy.." he knelt down towards her, he could feel her breath on his chin. She was uncomfortable, he saw that, but this was an experiment. He put his hands around her face and kissed her.

He kissed her for a little while. Lucy's eyes were full of shock. When she realized what was going on she pulled back. "See you later Lucy!" he said and walked away. "WHAT THE HECK GRAY!" he heard her yell "That was my first.."

Lucy was never going to be his. That was his experiment. He kissed her to see what she would do, to see if she felt the same way. She didn't. She was never his. She never will be. She belonged to someone else. And Gray thought he knew who.

Erza was eating some cake at the café with Juvia. "Juvia hasn't seen Gray-sama all day!" the blue haired girl complained, speaking of blue haired people.

"Erza.." a voice said behind her a voice she knew very well. "Jell- Mystogan..what are you doing here?" Erza asked turning around to to see him, it was Jellal, not Mystogan it didn't seem like he was pretending to be Mystogan either. She looked closely at his face his tattoo was gone, or was covered up at least. "It's too hot here to be Mystogan so I'm just going to be Jerza." The man said "Isn't that a girl's name?" Erza asked, she didn't think Jerza fit him but she wasn't going to say that "Meh oh well, anyways I have to talk to you..in private." Erza got the hint, she walked towards him leaving Juvia alone.

"Jellal why are you here?" she asked concerned, he only showed up when there was something extreme going on, last time he showed up Tenrojim **(If I spelt it wrong sorry) **was attacked by 7 dragons. "I sense a strange magic around, I didn't know you were here though honestly, but if you happen to see anything tell me okay?" he said Erza nodded.

They were close to each other very close. Jellal leaned towards her about to kiss her when Erza cut him off "So how's that fiancé of yours?" she asked hiding her smirk "Oh she's uh she's good." Jellal blushed not making eye contact with her "You always were a bad liar Jellal." She laughed and kissed him. He returned the kiss. Neither of them regretted it.

"This will be fun.." the voice said eyeing the Celestrial mage. "I wonder where that blue haired chick is.." he smirked to himself "And that iron dragon slayer."

"I'm sure I will enjoy this."

**Whoo lame chapter I know I'm sorry but I was bored all day and felt like writing. Well 2 chapters one day again yay :D. So my sister put on Mulan and the song "I'll make a man out of you." Came on and I could just see Elfman standing there yelling "BE A MAN!" ha ha see you later ;D**


	12. When you realize he doesn

**Haha I just had another mind blown. Happy is a BLUE cat. Haha get it? His name is Happy and he BLUE. Haha it only took me 200 episodes to get it. Haha Anyways on with the story**

"Juvia. Wanna go to the pool with me?" The silver haired man asked as he saw her heading out of the café. She ignored him, not purposely she was too caught up in her own thoughts. _Why would Erza leave Juvia and not come back?_ The blue haired girl thought. She hoped Erza was okay. She knew she could handle herself but it was still worrisome.

"Juvia?" the silver man said again "Sorry, Juvia was thinking about something." She replied as the silver man caught up with her. "So would you like to go to the pool with me?" he asked again. Juvia didn't know whether or not she should go. She desperately wanted to search for Gray-sama, but she knew she would just disappointed..once again. "Sure."

"Juvia watch this!" Lyon said as he back flipped into the pool, Juvia laughed as he came up his back all red. "Man that hurts.." he complained and she laughed again. She was really enjoying this time with Lyon, she still missed Gray but she was having fun.

"Now watch Juvia." She said as she back flipped into the pool and dissolved into to the water. "Juvia? Juvia?" he asked worryingly and swam around in the water.

"Juvia is here." She said and let her face appear right beside Lyon "Whoa, your body is water?" he asked and Juvia nodded taking her original form again. Lyon stroked her cheek with his finger "Lyon?" the girl said as Lyon brought his face closer to hers..

Gray didn't like that Lucy unconsciously rejected him, but he supposed it was for the best. She was meant to be with someone else, and maybe just maybe he was too. After all this time, he finally realized what Juvia really meant to him. He wasn't in love with her, not yet. He didn't want to rush things after what happened with Lucy but he realized that Juvia was a big part of his life along with Lucy, Natsu, and Erza. Maybe one day he and Juvia could be more than friends. But today wasn't that day, mainly because there she was, kissing Lyon.

"Lyon, no." Juvia said bluntly as she pulled away from him. She didn't have feelings toward him like that, she never would, she only ever had feelings for Gray even if he pushed her away. "Is it because of Gray?" he asked moving back a bit, she didn't make eye contact. "Juvia, he doesn't love you, I don't know if he ever will, but I accept that you love him. When you realize that he won't love you, I'll be there for you Juvia."

"Hey Levy-chan and Gajeel." Lucy said walking towards them with Happy and Natsu on her (fairy) tail. **(see what I did ;D) ** "Lu-chan!" Levy yelled running over and hugging Lucy as if she hasn't seen her in a month.

"Lucy! I want some fish!" Happy complained falling to the ground, "Yeah I could go for a bite." Lucy sighed, they were just telling her about a great meal they just had. "You guys just ate," she sighed she wasn't going to argue it they were going to get their way no matter what "Levy-chan, Gajeel you want to come too?" Lucy asked pointing towards a restaurant. Before Levy decided to answer she was picked up by Gajeel and he started walking with Lucy and the 'gang'. "I guess I'm going.."

"Who are you.." the voice of the familiar Celestrial spirit muttered eyeing the guy who seemed to watching Lucy. He should warn Natsu and the others. Should he warn Lucy though? This guy might just be checking her out she is very attractive, he shouldn't worry her. Just in case he was going to tell Natsu at least he would want to know.

Loke walked into the restaurant the rest went into. "Hello Princess~" Loke said seductively to Lucy as he approached them, he saw Natsu flinch. If no one else was there he would've smiled. "Hi Loke." She replied waving to him. "Natsu can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked putting his hand on Natsu's shoulder as he sat at his booth. Sometimes Natsu knew when to be serious, luckily this was one of those times "Sure." He said getting up from the booth and walking over to some place with Loke "Natsu, keep an eye on Lucy okay, make sure she's never alone." He stated and walked away not letting Natsu reply or ask questions.

**Sorry it was a boring chapter :P, I was feeling lazy. Anyways the next chapter you get to see Lucy's reaction when she sees Gray again :D. Next chapter there will be ; Accusations, Fighting, Lucy kicks and best of all… Things!**


	13. Your not weak Lucy

**Yayy Hi I'm here again, and I feel like replying to some reviews :D also thanks for reviewing it means a lot :D  
><strong>**_Angelfire0950: Did you mean that Me in the author's note is funny? Or the story itself? I didn't think it was that funny :P_**

**_Camacazi1: Heehee and Jellal knows it ;D And thank you :D_**

**_Tigerlily2214: Theres more fight scenes coming :D_**

**_'Guest': How'd that not crying work out?_**

**Okay anyways on with the story :D**

*That night*

Natsu was sitting on his bed (the ground) reading (looking at the pictures) his dragon book. "What shall we do tonight?" the almighty Erza asked, "I dunno.." he replied flipping through the pictures. "Let's get some fish!" Happy yelled and received a punch from Erza "Stop with all the friggin fish! Where is everyone else anyways?" Erza asked after 'lecturing' Happy "When you stop with all that cake.." he heard Happy mumbled too low so Erza could hear. She was right though only Wendy, Happy, Gray, Natsu, and Erza were there.

"Lokes probably flirting, Gajeel and Levy are having a make out secession, no idea where Juvia is, and Lucy should be here any second." Gray replied and Natsu noticed him hiding in the closet. "Where you going stripper there aren't any girls in there you can bang." Natsu snickered at his own remark knowing Gray hated it when Natsu would mention it "Shut up hot-head why are you reading anyways?" Gray asked from inside the closet. "Bored, he replied closing the book as he heard familiar footsteps stomping down the hallway to their room, angry footsteps.

"Where the heck is he!" the familiar blonde mage slammed the door open **(does that make sense?) **"Lucy?" Wendy said, Natsu saw fear in Wendys eyes. Lucy was p^ssed. "Where the heck is that Ice stripping pervert!" she screamed glaring at Natsu. Not giving a second thought about Gray he pointed towards the closet. _Wait..Ice stripping? Does that mean he strips ice? Lucy has to work on her insults. _Natsu thought as she tore open the closet door.

"Hi-..L-ucy." The ice mage staggered as he leaned against the wall, "What did he do this time.." Happy sighed and facepawed **(Get it? Hes a cat so he used his paw to ah forget it.) **"WHAT THE HECK GRAY!" she screamed smacking him in the head with her purse, "YOU CAN'T JUST STEAL SOMEONES FIRST THAN LEAVE!" she screamed again smacking him..again. _Wait..first? Did he..rape her?_

Natsu looked over and saw Gray blushing badly "No..Lucy..I.." he stammered in denial. Natsu felt the rage boiling his blood. "Lucy he and you..made..love?" Erza asked walking over towards her, _No they didn't because it wouldn't have been love! _Natsu thought, he didn't understand why he thought it but he did. Immediately Lucy and Grays face light up red as did Wendy since she was younger than the rest "They llllllove eachother." Happy smirked and Natsu grabbed his mouth.

"What no! I meant first, as in first kiss." Lucy said waving her arms around her face still red. It was a bit better but Natsu was still mad. "He just randomly kissed me and said it was an experiment than left." She said and pulled out one of her keys "Gate of the maiden, Virgo!" she yelled and a maid appeared "Yes, Princess?" the maid put her hand to her heart "Punish that pervert." Lucy said pointing towards Gray, Virgo nodded and went into the closet with him closing the door. There was screaming than it just stopped, and Virgo came out. "Punish me now?" Virgo asked and Lucy just sighed and Virgo disappeared.

"Next I get to punch him!" Natsu yelled leaping towards the closet as the door slowly opened and Gray fell "Nah I think it's good enough." Lucy said looking at an unconscious Gray "Please…" Natsu pouted Lucy just waved him off _Dang I've been using that too long on her _he thought as his pouty face failed. "Oh well it's been a long day I'm going to bed g'night guys."

000 (**So apparently my dashes haven't been working when they were supposed to -.- so now I'll just use 000's)**

December 21st

Sting was walking with Lucy towards that Yoga place they went to last time. _Another training secession _he thought, he wasn't the best teacher heck he wasn't even good. Sting was okay, and so far the only one Lucy wants to teach her.

She could've gone to Rogue or someone else from another guild, but no she came to him. It made him feel special. _What the heck? You going soft or something Sting?_ His own voice rang in his head this was stupid, he shouldn't be feeling special. Of course she picked him, he's the best fighter she knows. If Lucy wasn't beside him he would've dropped dead laughing. There were so many of people better than him, and Natsu took down him and Rogue and Erza took down Natsu so imagine him fighting Erza, alone!

"Are you two the cause of this?" a woman asked as Sting and Lucy walked into the yoga room. She pointed at the Sting sized holes in the walls. Sting stayed quiet as Lucy started talking "Well…you see..there was this.." Lucy paused thinking about something when Rogue came in "Sting! You left us again!" Rogue complained as he walked up behind the two.

"He did it!" Lucy and Sting said in unison as they ran out the door.

000

"Poor Rogue.." Sting laughed as they were far enough to be out of sight from the woman. "Hey, Fairy Tail doesn't need ANOTHER bill." Lucy giggled and emphasized on the word another. "So anyways we still have to do that training right?" he asked as he caught his breath Lucy nodded "Why don't we just do it here?" she asked stretching a bit. "Sure."

As Sting showed Lucy some more extreme fighting moves he decided to ask her a question "So why do you want me to teach you to fight?" he moved her arm a bit higher for the position "Because."

"Because isn't an answer."  
>"Sure it is." "No..no it's not." "Why do you want to know?" "Because I'm teaching you to fight." He answered, he wasn't going to lose this argument. "Fine.." she sighed and tried to do the position he did, but messed up. "Like this," he said and repeated the move, she repeated what he did with a little less difficulty "A bit better but keep your arm to the right, now tell me." He said and repeated the move again.<p>

"Well it's just..that..I'm weak.." she mumbled softly, someone with ordinary ears wouldn't be able to hear it but he did. "Lucy you're not weak." He replied, it was the first time he called her Lucy. "Yes I am, you saw me against Flare." She mumbled "It's not my magic power I'm worried about, even without magic power everyone else seems to be able to stand their ground while I can't." she repeated the move Sting did without flaw this time. He stopped and stared her in the eyes "Lucy, you can want to improve that's fine, but listen if you ever call yourself weak again." He threatened "Sting.."

000

"Hey Luce what's…up?" Natsu asked walking up to her,eyeing Sting. He was too close to her than he liked. Without realizing it he suddenly put a hand in front of Lucy, showing his over protective side. "What are you doing?" he asked with bitterness in his voice. Natsu was feeling protective of Lucy, she took off on her a little while ago and he's been looking for her ever since.

_Keep a close eye on Lucy, never let her out of sight._ Loke had said. Speaking of Loke he hasn't seen him since. Loke never explained who the man looked like so Natsu had every reason to be protective of Lucy with anybody. "It's fine Natsu, come on I need something to eat." Lucy said pulling Natsu away from Sting. He swore she looked back.

**How was that? Some Stlu eh? Don't worry I know theres not a lot of Nalu in it yet but there will be DON'T WORRY! Anyways see you soon! **


	14. I know you'll always be there to catchme

**Heyy I just had Tacos for dinner, when I finish this story though I may not have *just had* so, don't go thinking I had tacos at 4 in the morning :P. Anyways on with the story :D**

_Crap..how am I going to get Lucy a Christmas present if I have to keep an eye on Lucy_ Natsu thought as he, Happy, Lucy walked around the boat. _I have to remember to thank Wendy again for putting Troia on me._

"Hey..do you see that Natsu?" Lucy asked pointing towards the ocean "Eh, what?" he asked looking towards the ocean, he didn't see anything. "Look." Lucy walked over to the side of the boat, and pointed towards a whale. "Do you see it now?" she asked as she leant over the side of the boat as if she was waving at it.

"Luce you gotta be careful." Natsu said keeping his hands close to her just in case she fell "I know you'll be there to catch me Natsu." She looked back and smiled at him than turned back towards the ocean.

"I'm getting kind of hot, want me to go get some ice cream?" he asked hoping to change the subject "You? The almighty fire eater is getting hot?" Lucy asked accusingly, he threw his hands up in the air for defense "You want ice cream or not smarty?" she smirked as she heard her new nickname "Get me a chocolate mint."

000

"2500 jewels?" a man's voice said behind Lucy considering no one else was there she figured it was directed towards her "For what?" she asked not turning away from the whales. They were so beautiful though they may have been far away, she could see them clearly. "For sex."

She paused turning around and noticed a man a bit older "Go away." She replied turning back towards the whales. Did he think she was some kind of prostitute? "5000?" he asked getting closer to Lucy "I'm not a prostitute you idiot." She snapped taking a step back as he took another step forward "Than why are you in a position where others can see your panties~" he said seductively getting even closer than Lucy, she pulled her skirt down and took out her maiden key.

"Oh..a Celestrial Mage eh?" he laughed and slapped the key out of her hand fast enough that she couldn't open the gate. "10000?" he asked again grabbing her hand so she couldn't pull out another key she struggled a bit "Awh come on, it's only one time." The man whined pulling her closer. She slammed her knee into his stomach which made him let go so she took a step back taking out her whip.

"The hell you think you're doing?!" The man yelled at her and his fists went a flame _A fire mage.._ she thought taking another step back, she didn't need Natsu she could take him. "And what do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice asked a voice of a dragon slayer, not the fire dragon slayer. "Sting.." she mumbled in distaste either he didn't hear her (Which she knew he did because of his extra hearing) or he ignored her as he slammed his fist into the man's face.

000

_"I'm getting kind of hot_ LIE_, want me to get some ice cream?"_ Lie lie lie lie lie. Natsu lied. He wasn't hot heck he was barely ever hot and he wasn't the biggest fan of ice cream he just wanted a little bit of time to think. The way she said, I know you'll be there to catch me, made him think of the phantom lord when he caught her from the building. He always would be there. He wouldn't let her fall. Ever.

"The hell you think you're doing!" a man's voice yelled at Lucy. Natsu paused and watched the man's fist catch fire dropping the ice cream he ran towards Lucy when something stopped him. "And what do you think you're doing?" the light dragon slayer said appearing from nowhere and slammed his fist into the man's face. Natsu wasn't going to let him have all the fun.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" the man yelled at Sting and threw fire at him only to be gobbled up by Natsu. "Wha…" Natsu smirked at the man's cluelessness. The man grabbed Lucy and held her close to the side of the ship which made Natsu tense up "You aren't going to bother me anymore or this girl goes over the edge," he spoke holding her close towards the edge Natsu set his fist on fire but noticed that Sting just stood as if he was waiting for something.

Suddenly Lucy did a move that Natsu never seen her do before and the weird man went flying over the edge instead. Natsu was shocked, to see Sting laughing, to see Lucy do that move, and too see Lucy come flying over and gave Sting a hug. "Did you see it I did!" she smiled like a young child would Sting nodded blushing, "She llllikes him." Happy grinned, Natsu too stunned to do anything.

"What was that?" Natsu finally asked after he decided Lucy was done hugging him. "Sting taught it to me.. he's been teaching me how to fight the past couple of days." Lucy said looking down as if she was ashamed. "Why didn't you ask one of us?" he asked feeling a bit betrayed _Does she not trust me? Why didn't she ask me? I would've loved to teach her._

"I wanted to surprise you guys..I've been feeling weak lately so I figured I might as well learn to fight." She muttered looking down again, Natsu noticed Sting with a disgusted look on his face. "Lucy remember what I said," Sting whispered to her so Natsu couldn't hear but apparently he forgot Natsu had extra hearing just like him.

"Natsu.." Lucy said as he pulled her into a hug "Lucy, you're not weak you never were." He whispered gently into her ear "Natsu.." she said again as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Now come on, we're going to the pool." _Keep an eye on her._

000

He knew the orange haired guy with glasses was on to him. The orange haired guy might've been good with the ladies but he wasn't good at sneaking around. It didn't mean much really. He just had to adjust his plan a bit more. Just a bit.

_December 25__th_

**Hey, I joined this Fairy Tail writing contest so if you see a story I wrote "Do you like her?" that's the story check it out if you want :D. Also I do not feel like I am obligated to say whether or not the man that was harassing Lucy lives when he falls to the water..**


	15. Will you go to the ball with me?

**Heyy, I have nothing to say here..but well I'm thinking of some new fairy tail stories to write so this one is going to be wrapped up soon, but don't worry theres still a few chapters.**

December 25th 6 o'clock 2 more hours

"Erza come on!" Lucy yelled rushing her friend. Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza were shopping for a new dress for the Christmas ball and Erza was taking for too long in the change room. _This is why I don't go last minute dress shopping _Lucy sighed at her own thought, she had been too busy this week and Natsu wouldn't leave her alone! He's been too clingy lately and it annoyed her a lot.

Erza stepped out of the stall appearing in a dazzling dark blue (same color as Jellal's hair surprise surprise)dress leg cut. "Erza that's beautiful!" Lucy shrieked running over to her as did the rest of the girls. "Juvia agrees too." Juvia mumbled, one of the few words Lucy heard her speak today. Juvia seemed down, more down than usual when she wasn't near Gray. "Really? I think..I'll get it." Erza said gazing in the mirror. So far everyone but Lucy and Juvia was able to find a dress.

"Juvia will try this on now…" Juvia stated as she headed into the changed room "Is she okay?" Lucy heard Wendy ask "She does seem rather sad." Erza nodded as if she was agreeing with herself. Not too long later Juvia came out in an aquatic dress.

"Wow, Juvia." The dress was sparkling and it stopped around her thighs in the front but on the back the dress was as long as the floor. Lucy had no words. "Does Juvia look okay in it?" the blue haired girl asked looking somewhat nervous "Yes! You look amazing even better than Erza did!" Lucy yelled running towards her Erza nodded agreeing again. _Everyone's getting blue dresses_ Lucy thought and chuckled to herself. "Juvia will get it!" she said smiling for the first time that night.

"My turn~" Lucy skipped into the change room with a dress in her hands.

000

"Is Lucy here?" Juvia heard someone ask Erza. Sting and Natsu were there but it didn't seem like they were there together. Erza nodded and pointed at the change room "Thanks Erza!" Natsu smiled and headed into the change room as Sting stood.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed from the change room as the pink haired fellow started walking out "Well how was I supposed to know you were naked?" Natsu shrugged making Juvia giggle. _Didn't Lucy lock the door? Well apparently not.._ Juvia thought. She always envied how well Lucy and Natsu got along. She wished she could be like that with Gray.

_When you realize he doesn't love you._ Lyon said that. As if she didn't know Gray didn't love her. She just didn't want to accept it. She's never felt love like this before not even when she dated Bora. Gray was her friend, her love, her life. She would never be able to accept it.

Lucy came out wearing a pink dress with black polka dots..and it was ugly. Juvia hated it and she wasn't going to lie. "Lucy, you look…nice." Sting said nervously, he was lying, but why? Was he and Lucy friends or something? Juvia didn't know. "Haha Luce you look so.." Natsu laughed too hard he couldn't even find the right word. "So anyways Luce..I was going to ask you.." Juvia heard Natsu say, he was nervous, embarrassed, but why. "Will you go to the ball with me?" Natsu and Sting said in unison.

"What!" they both yelled and looked accusingly at each other "No, I thought of it first, STOP COPYING ME!" they yelled again making Juvia laugh. _Dragon slayers are so much alike_ she thought than remembered how different Wendy was.

"…um..I'm guessing this dress isn't a winner exactly?" Lucy asked turning in the direction of Juvia and the girls each of them shook their heads no. "What about our question Luce?" Natsu asked noticing she changed the subject "Well…what..if I went with both of you?" Lucy answered but it was more of a question. "WHAT!" the guys yelled again Juvia noticed certain glances in their directions. "Well, I don't like to choose between friends so.." Lucy replied and went back into the change room with a new dress. Friends, she said friends. _So Lucy doesn't see they both want to go with her as something more than a friend_ Juvia thought she was even more oblivious than Natsu!

The two guys grumbled but finally agreed to it "Go away now, I don't want you guys disturbing me I have work to do!" Lucy said shooing them off from inside the change room. Was Lucy ever going to realize the feeling they have for her? Did they even?

**Sorry its short I have no excuses D: but at least you get 2 chapters in one day :D yayyy happy dance right?..Right? Fine don't than see if I care!**

***Goes off into a corner and cries***


	16. He pointed up at the mistletoe

**Um, not much to say here again. Fairy tail addict, thank you very much for your idea I had no idea what Lucy should wear, so her dress is Fairytail addicts idea!.Anyways heres another disclaimed because I've been forgetting and I don't want to be sued :D. I Chaosxxx do not own Fairy tail. There we got that done with now on with the story!**

December 25th 7:30, half an hour to go.

"Gah, I've only got half an hour!" Erza complained as she tried rushing her lipstick which just gave her a giant red joker smile. "Lucy, makeup remover again!" Erza shouted at the blonde girl and she passed the napkin to her "Again?" Lucy asked bored, "I need to get this right!" she complained again to the blonde as wiped the makeup off. A little while ago Erza kicked the guys out so the girls could get ready for the ball. More than likely the guys would've gone to the twin dragon slayers to get ready but Erza didn't know for sure.

Levy and the rest had already headed out but Erza was still having trouble and she made Lucy stay. Lucy didn't want to at first but Erza had 'persuaded' her. "So are you going with anyone?" Lucy asked as she herself added a bit more makeup. "Yes I am, and what about you? You've got two guys." Erza said accusingly to Lucy "Well, they're both my friends and I couldn't say no to either of them!" Lucy said throwing her hands up in the air apparently forgetting she had eyeliner in her hands. "Dang it." She mumbled as she wiped what she got on by accident on her face.

"Anyways who are you going with?" Lucy asked changing the subject, _Friends..Lucy still doesn't realize. _Erza snickered at the thought. "Jellal, he goes by Jerza at the moment though." Erza replied when she heard Lucy laughing. "What's so funny?" Erza turned around when she finally finished. Lucy was still laughing and hasn't answered her question. "It's just that…that's Mira's pet name for you two!" Lucy said still laughing in her new dress that she got, it was purple dress that's long in the back but short in the front with jewels and sequins on the top half.

"..wait why is Jellal here?" Lucy asked after having a laughing fit. "He said he sensed a strange magic, I don't sense it but I've noticed Meldy nor Ultear is here **(Erza doesn't know Ultear is 'dead' remember?)**" she stated. It was odd, last time he sensed something weird he had the two girls with him. She also could somewhat sense it last time but she couldn't sense it now. It was strange..very strange. "Hm, okay let's just hurry up we only have 15 more minutes." Lucy said helping Erza with her hair.

000

*at the ball*

"Erza…you look..wow." Jellal said as she came into the ballroom. Jellal was wearing a regular tuxedo with his mark still covered up..to be honest she missed it. Looking around she noticed most of the other people got their own dates too. Levy and Gajeel, Wendy and a kid she didn't recognize, it seemed Loka came back from wherever he was and was dancing with a few girls, Juvia was even with Lyon.

"Do you sense it here?" Erza asked as she and Jellal went to the dance floor and the danced. "Yes I do, it gets stronger from outside though." He replied looking around for the source with no prevail. "It's strange it seems..familiar." he said and got lost in thought.

"Jellal, let's just enjoy each other's company for now and if this magic shows up again..we'll be ready." Erza said, Jellal nodded, and they danced and danced and danced.

000

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled running towards her, he was wearing a red tux, which the stores lady thought was weird but didn't question it, as Sting wore a white tux and they were both waiting for her by, surprise, the food stand.

"Natsu..red?" Lucy asked curiously as she eyed his tuxedo, he shrugged. "Blondie, you look nice." Sting said as he approached the two. Natsu felt his blood boil again just like it did when Sting asked her to the ball too. He didn't really understand why he did it himself, but he felt that it was right.

"Thanks.." Lucy mumbled shyly as she looked down and a slow song came on "Come on Lucy I get the first dance!" Sting yelled dragging her onto the stage before Natsu could object.

Growling as Sting placed his hands lower than he was supposed to Natsu took another bite of his snack. Luckily Lucy seemed to notice and made Sting moves hit hands upwards which earned him a smirk from Natsu. _It's Christmas isn't it? I should give Lucy her gift soon. _ He thought as he took a drink from the punch.

"Want to dance Natsu?"a girl asked approaching Natsu, a girl that made him VERY angry. "No. Go away Lisanna." Natsu said brushing her off, she was persistent "Are you sure?" Lisanna asked putting her hand on his chest he grabbed it and raised his body temperature a little bit "Geez that's hot!" she screamed as he released her hand and she blew on it a few times "Next time it goes on fire." He stated and left her.

Finally the song ended as Lucy and Sting headed back towards Natsu. "My turn!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Lucy's hand "No..not yet, I've got Christmas gifts to give." Lucy said stopping Natsu "But Sting got his turn.." Natsu pouted and Lucy rolled her eyes "Your such a child sometimes."

After Lucy finally got people over here she decided to hand out Christmas gifts she got from who knows where. She handed Levy some new books and the girl squealed in delight and gave Lucy a hug. She handed Erza some type of magical plate that popped whatever she wanted on (food wise) at the time. Gajeel got a new watch, Gray got a bracelet with a snowflake on it. Juvia got a new hat. Wendy a scroll on healing magic. Loke new frames for his glasses. Happy a painting of a fish. Pantherlily a helmet that changes its size like his sword.

Finally it was his and Sting's turn, "Here you go Natsu." Lucy said handing him a wrapped present as he tore it open he realized what it was. It was a photo album. A memory book. Looking through it brought him to tears remembering these memories. "How..how did you get these pictures?" Natsu asked he didn't remember Lucy bringing a camera everywhere "I got a mage that could turn memories into pictures."Lucy replied as Natsu turned to the page where he tore up that cherry blossom tree. The mayor was pissed with him but it was worth it to see Lucy's face.

"Your turn, Sting." Lucy said handing him a portrait of Sting, Rogue, Lecter, Rogue, and Lucy too. "Wow, thanks Lucy I don't really celebrate Christmas..sorry I didn't get you anything." Sting replied staring at the portrait "Did you.." Sting started but Lucy cut him off "Heck no I didn't draw that, and its fine about the Christmas thing I just got you guys gifts 'cause your my friends." Lucy smiled and in return everyone group hugged with her in the middle.

"Oh Lucy I got you this!" Natsu said pulling out a key "Hm? A key? To what?" Lucy asked eyeing it, it was a deep pink with jewels covering the outside "To me." Natsu said smiling "When you say 'I open the gate to the dragon slayer, Natsu.' It sends a sound out that only dragon slayers can hear from over 1000 km* away so whenever you need me you can summon me." He said still smiling and he pulled out a small case "Oh I also got you this!" he opened the case showing a small silver necklace with what looked to be a flame inside a small glass case attached to the necklace. "Is that a real flame?" Lucy asked eyeing it, Natsu nodded "Now is it my turn to dance?"

000

"I know you've been following us." A light pink haired lady said as she approached the man in the shadows. "Not you, them, and I know you know." The man said as he sharpened a knife "What do you want?" he asked her with a little bit of tude "I want you to kill Lucy Heartfilia." The girl said waiting for the reaction.

"I was planning on it already." He mumbled as he practiced with the knife "No, I mean kill her painfully very painfully," she smiled a wicked smile "With this." She handed him a bottle of green liquid "Put it on your knife and stab her in the stomach, you will have complete control over her pain using your own magic so you can get them to do whatever you want as long as you have her as a hostage."

That caught the man's attention "And if I do how does that help you?" the man asked eyeing the bottle of green liquid "I get to pretend that I truly care for her and maybe he'll forgive me and I can get what's rightfully mine."

000

Natsu and Lucy were dancing, it wasn't a slow song anymore but they both seemed to enjoy it. For some reason Sting decided he would go with someone else for a while. Lucy didn't really care anymore for some reason all her attention was on Natsu.

"Lucy, am I doing this right?" Natsu asked as he spun her around, she laughed than nodded he was doing this perfectly. "Wheres Mira, and Laxus?" she asked looking around she didn't see any of them, she thought they would be there. "Laxus and Mira are here too?" he asked surprised _Oh yeah, I didn't tell him oops._

"You know you look really pretty Lucy." He told her as if forgetting about the whole Laxus and Mira thing. "Thank you.." she replied blushing as she danced with him some more.

"I'm getting tired Natsu do you mind if we stop for a little bit?" she asked and he nodded as the headed towards the food stand, again. "Merry Christmas." Lucy said smiling at him when he suddenly leaned in, close, very close. When he kissed her.

His lips were soft and warm, he tasted like cinnamon. "Natsu?" she mumbled as he broke apart from her, it was only for a few seconds but she wanted it to go on forever. "I might not do Christmas a lot but I think I know what this means." He said pointing up at a mistletoe. _So that's why..I knew he didn't like me like that._ She paused. Did she want him to like her like that? "Um, I'll be right back.." she said sadly as she headed for the door, she needed some fresh air. "Lucy are you alright?" he asked and grabbed his friends hand "Yeah, I just need some fresh air."

000

"The power has gotten stronger, it's coming from outside." Jellal said as he stopped dancing with Erza "It's gotten stronger? How?" Erza asked as she stopped with Jellal "I don't know, maybe it's being used or something, I just know it's gotten stronger!" Jellal said with a worried look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Loke asked as he walked towards Jellal and Erza as he noticed them with a worried look on their faces. "Yeah whats wrong?" another person asked from behind them, Natsu. "I've been sensing a strange magic lately and I think..I think it's being used now."

"Well than let's beat the person up!" Natsu said punching his fist into his hand, _Could the strange man have been the cause of this magic?_ Loke thought to himself when he realized Natsu wasn't with Lucy. "Natsu..wheres Lucy?" Loke asked remembering asking the man to keep an eye on her. "She wanted to go outside for a bit I didn't think it was that big of a deal, she's got my key." He said shrugging but instantly when Loke saw Jellal and Erza's face as they yelled "LUCY!"

***Km is a measure we use in Canada and other countries 1000 km would be 621.371 miles just clearing it up :P.**

**So how about that Cliffhanger eh? I won't be updating again tonight sorry but this took a while. Also you'll find out who Juvia ends up with in the next chapter and what happens to Lucy. This is my longest chapter so far too I'm quite proud :D. …what do you mean it's not long? Are you judging me? Fine I guess I'll stop writing the story since your judging me. Nah I'm just kidding if I stopped the story it would be on my mind day and night eventually I would go crazy and jump off a cliff. Yeah that's right I can see the future like Carla. Anyways see yeah later ;D **


	17. The dagger was shoved into her stomach

**Heeeyoooo heeeyoooo. I've nothing to say here :'(. I really wanted to say something. But I can't. Because I have nothing. Actually I guess saying that was something, Geez Never see a rambling girl move on already people, Anyways on with the story!**

"Juvia are you okay?" Lyon asked as he danced with her, she stared off into the distance deep in thought. _Just accept it Juvia he doesn't love you_ she thought to herself **(yes she speaks to herself in third person to, don't you? I know I do :D) **no she couldn't accept it, never. Gray was hers forever. _But what if he loves someone else?_

If he loved someone else, she would want him to be happy wouldn't she? Of course she would! If Gray was happy she was happy. "Juvia?" Lyon asked again as he spun her around. "Juvia is fine." She replied quietly. She only accepted to go with Lyon because Gray-sama never asked her and she didn't want to be the only girl without a date. Even if that meant she wouldn't be with Gray.

She looked over at the table again where Gray has been for the past hour. He never moved, not even once. He didn't strip, didn't even take off his shirt. He's just been watching Juvia and Lyon. Juvia let go of Lyon ignoring his questions as she headed towards her love.

"Juvia doesn't think Gray-sama is okay." The girl said approaching him "I like your dress." He replied ignoring her first comment. "Thank you.." she blushed as he took a sip of his drink again. "Erza told Juvia that you kissed Lucy-san is that true?" she asked and got her own drink "Yes, but I don't love her Juvia." The man said as he leaned closer to her "Juvia, I learned I love you but I want to take this slowly is that fine with you?"

Suddenly Juvia was mad, mad that he decided they would be together "Gray-sama doesn't get to decide who Juvia is with." She said angrily and stomped her foot down "I'm sorry let me rephrase this. Juvia, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked less forcibly and suddenly all the joy she was feeling rejoined her body "Yes!" he leaned in for a kiss but stopped when he heard his two friends yell "LUCY!"

000

"So, I'm confused." Gajeel said as he danced with Levy. It wasn't the first time he danced with her once at the guild, but it still felt special. "You won't tell anyone what happened but you want it to keep happening?" he asked as he saw her laugh "Guys are so dense."

. "That's odd.." Gajeel mumbled as he sniffed the air "What is?" Levy asked a more slower paced song came on, so he and Levy switched to dancing like that "Remember that man at the café?" Gajeel asked and Levy nodded. "I smell him, but I don't.." he mumbled, it was as if they were 2 but they weren't at the same time. "Maybe it's just the other smells mixing in with it." Levy replied, "Yeah.." hoping it was true but knowing it wasn't when his two friends yelled "LUCY!"

000

_That kiss was because of a mistletoe._ Lucy thought to herself _Why does it matter that much? _She tried to convince herself the kiss meant nothing, to her and Natsu. _If it meant nothing than why did you leave? _She asked herself _Because it was stuffy in there and I need some fresh air _she answered her own question she didn't even believe herself.

"Natsu.." she murmured to herself, Natsu was always there for her. He was her friend. Her Nakama. Her best friend. He cared about her and she cared about him. He's saved her life. She's save his life **(Once, he might not have die but he was going to fall and she grabbed him)**. His tears have fallen on her. Her tears have fallen on him. They've been through so much.

_"You wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" _he was the one who showed her Fairy Tail, her new family. Natsu was the one that broke into her house. He was the one that never judged her for crying. He never thought her weak. He was the one that uprooted the cherry blossom tree for her. He..didn't love her though.

Lucy may have been denying it these past few days but it was too hard to deny now. Lucy loved him, with all her heart. She knew he would never return her feelings. _This must be how Juvia feels._ She thought to herself. She wanted Natsu to be her first kiss, but she wouldn't admit it. Darn Gray stole it though. She punched the wall next to her in frustration. _But you still kissed _the voice in her head reassured her _Because of tradition. _She replied. Love was hard and confusing.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked as she turned around. She's felt it for a while now. Like someone was watching her. Sting taught her how to sense someone's movements, though she wasn't able to sense it than she could now. _Like he wants me too.._ she thought to herself. Lucy pulled out her whip "I'm warning you stay ba—" she started but was cut off by a piercing scream as a dagger was shoved into her stomach.

**Heehee another Cliffhanger. I may upload another chapter today if I finish or I'll watch you all suffer :D.**


	18. Not even Mirajane objected

**Hii again, sorry the last two cliffhangers this (hopefully) won't have any cliffhangers, but no promises! **

_A piercing scream was heard as the dagger was shoved into her stomach. _

"That was Lucy!" Erza yelled but it was too late, Natsu was already at the door. Everyone else followed his lead and sprinted as fast as they could including the others who also heard the scream. _Could this be the power? _Jellal thought to himself. It was stronger, much stronger outside that was certain. However it was familiar very familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Lucy.." Jellal heard Levy say as she stared at her friend's body. It was a bloody mess, but that wasn't all. There was magic. Magic was involved he could tell that but he didn't know how. Jellal didn't feel much to Lucy, he barely knew her but watching everyone else he knew she was important to them.

000

Natsu said nothing as he watched Erza shed a tear in her one good eye. He said nothing when he saw Juvias face. He said nothing when Gray held Lucy in his arms. He said nothing when Levy cried into Gajeels chest. He said nothing when Happy cried beside Natsu. He said nothing when Lily comforted Happy instead of him. He said nothing when Loke searched for the enemy. He said nothing when Wendy went to heal Lucy and nothing happened. He said nothing when Sting and Lisanna ran outside when they heard of the commotion. He had no words. He wouldn't talk. He wouldn't talk until that b^stard was dead.

000

Happy stared at Natsu in Lucy's hospital room. Natsu hasn't spoken since Lucy was stabbed. Happy was worried about him and Lucy. She was still alive, but it seemed like something was blocking magic from healing her. At least that's what Wendy said. "Natsu.." Happy mumbled pulling on his pant leg. Nothing. Just like all the other times he tried to talk to him.

"Natsu I'm so sorry." Lisanna said running up to him. Happy didn't know why but Natsu seemed very angry towards Lisanna lately. Natsu flinched as Lisanna leaned into his chest and cried. He pushed her away. Natsu never pushed someone away when they needed someone to cry on.

Suddenly Lucy started screaming. Wendy reacted quickly trying to heal her again but with no prevail…again. Natsu ran to her side ignoring Lisanna as he grabbed Lucy's hand. "Do you smell that Natsu?" Wendy asked sniffing the air, Natsu nodded not saying a word. "It's an ancient poison, that putting it bluntly likes to maim before it kills it's victim." Wendy explained, Happy felt like crying "Isn't there anything we can do?" Happy asked sadly. Wendy only shook her head.

"That's not a good enough answer!" Erza screamed rising from her chair "I'm sorry, I don't know a cure." Wendy said almost to tears when Erza pulled her in for a hug "I'm sorry Wendy, I shouldn't take my anger out on you." Wendy hugged back.

Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Lily had gone back to their room but the rest refused to leave Lucy, Natsu almost burned the nurse that told them to leave. He was taking it the worst.

"If we can find out who did it maybe he knows a cure?" Wendy suggested as Erza released her from the hug. "Perhaps." Lisanna said as if she was thinking deeply but she received a glare from Natsu. Happy still didn't know why he was mad.

Natsu started approaching Lisanna very angrily. She looked scared. Natsu grabbed her throat and threw her against the wall "Natsu what the heck!" Erza yelled from where she was, she knew Natsu wouldn't just attack his friend for no reason but she still needed to know why.

"What did you do to her!" he yelled "I broke my promise." Happy heard him mumble too low for anyone else to hear. _What promise? _"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked struggling under his strength "Natsu's right Lisanna-san what did you do to Lucy?" Wendy said speaking up with an anger Happy didn't know the girl had. "You had the same scent as the poison does right now." Natsu said lighting his arm, except for his hand, on fire "Talk or my hand goes too." He threatened as Lucy woke up.

000

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled forgetting all about Lisanna as he rushed to her side. "It hurts..Natsu it hurts a lot." She mumbled about to close her eyes again "No..Lucy stay with me okay." He said and turned around hearing Lisanna go for the exit but Erza blocked her path. Lucy started screaming again. "I heard what you guys said, there's no cure." Lucy said from in between screams "KILL ME NATSU!" she screamed. He felt his eye's water there was no way he was going to kill her, he…he loved her.

"No. Lucy we will find the cure, even if I have to burn the whole world to ashes!" Natsu stated holding on to Lucy's hand tight finally letting all the tears he's been holding in fall. "Even if I have to burn the whole world to ashes.." he repeated to himself slowly and quietly. Lucy was unconscious again.

"The pain is too much for her body to handle, Natsu unless we find a cure she'll be dead within the week." Wendy said. "Lucy!" Mirajane yelled as she entered the room with Laxus and Sting. He didn't care anymore. He didn't forget about Lisanna though. He returned his position with Lisanna his arm on fire again.

"Natsu what are you doing!" Mira yelled at the pink haired fire mage "Lisanna here is the reason Lucy has the poison in her." He replied as she yelped trying to say she was innocent. "He's right, Lisanna has the same smell as the poison on her." Sting said approaching to Natsu's side "If she dies, so do you." Sting threatened and turned around and left the room Natsu saw a tear in his eye.

"Lisanna..you didn't.." Mira said crying she didn't even believe her own words. "Now must I repeat myself, Lisanna?" Natsu said with disgust as he said her name. She didn't seem scared anymore she just smirked "You wouldn't do that Natsu, you love me," this time he smirked and set his hand on fire as Lisanna screamed. "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO LUCY!" he yelled at her as he extinguished the flame on his hand "I-just gave it to a man..he said he was going to kill her anways.." Lisanna said as Natsu released her.

"Does it matter anyways? That b^tch was weak. She lost to Flare and Minerva Fairy Tail doesn't need her Natsu let her die painfully," she said as she got up rubbing a red spot on her neck. "No Lisanna, Fairy Tail doesn't need someone who betrays their family members." He snapped before punching her out. Even Mirajane didn't care that Natsu did that to her.

**;D how about that. I did update it again And no cliffhanger. The next one might be the last I don't know for sure, but you will get to find out who's stabbed Lucy yayyy. Wow, I used stabbed and yayyy in the same sentence. What the what. Anyways see yeah later**


	19. I know how to cure her

**…Was that threat Saphira? You don't threaten me! I threaten people. I could easily make Lucy die :D. Well you'll see what happens.**

"I smell him again Levy." Gajeel said as he sniffed the air in their room. "Maybe he's involved with the incident that happened to Lucy?" Levy suggested as she laid on her bed. Gray, Juvia, and the rest decided to go look for clues but Levy couldn't. Her best friend was almost murdered. The only reason she left the hospital room was because she couldn't look at her face anymore.

_My friend is in the hospital dying and I can't do anything to help her. _The tears wouldn't stop coming. Gajeel didn't judge her. She swore she saw even him shed a few tears or so. Gajeel didn't seem to want to leave her side either. While the others went to look for clues, Levy decided to do some research about the magic blocking Wendy's healing magic. Gajeel refused to leave her.

Levy searched through the books she had read over and over again. She found nothing. Who could've done such a thing to her friend? "I'm going to check outside for a second.." Gajeel said still sniffing the air as he left the room.

000

"Gajeel is that you?" Levy asked as she heard movements from around the room. She didn't take her eyes off her books though. _I will find a way to help her._ "No, darling it's not Gajeel~" a voice said in front of her, a very familiar voice. "Who are you?" she asked putting her books down and jumping into a fighting stance.

"The names Kaora sweet~" the familiar blonde haired man introduced himself. "You're the guy from the café!" Levy said remembering his magic. "Yes, and no. I'm way more powerful than the guy at the café. You see, Levy I am two people but I am also only one~." He explained. It still made no sense.

"Your boyfriend isn't coming anytime soon, he's following my scent somewhere else~" he smirked "Solid script Wi-"Levy was cut off by the man "No, no deary. You see I happen to have full control over your friends pain at the moment so you better let me do what I please or the pain goes to level 10~"

The man came closer to Levy and placed his hand on her shirt "Theres something about you sweetie. I'm planning on killing off all the members of Fairy Tail but I think I'll keep you~" he started to pull her shirt down but she retracted which resulted in a yellow screen appearing out of thin air. "Maybe I should show you my magic~" the man said as a yellow bar showed up and he pulled it up to a two.

"You see I excel in quite a bit of magic actually, Celestial, Take over, and my most useful Archive." The man started to explain "My archive is different though, I use it to control any type of liquid including poisons, so I can easily make the poison in your friends body to take a stronger effect and the pain will last longer~" He smiled getting even closer to Levy.

"You said you were two people but only one too what do you mean by that?" Levy asked trying to buy time "Well, you see I have two personalities due to a child hood tragedy and I can separate bodies from him."

"You said you wanted to kill all Fairy Tail members, why?" she asked again moving back a little bit "Because they killed my brother!" he shouted and a Levy heard an explosion coming from the washroom.

"So why attack us and not all of the members?" she sensed Gajeels magic around here somewhere she just needed a bit more time. "Might as well destroy the most powerful first."

"But why Lucy first?"

"Because I needed her Aquarius key to sink the boat, someone else gave me the poison though someone you know."

"Who?"

"I think I need some payment before answering that question~" the man smirked cornering Levy.

"The heck you think you're doing punk?" the familiar dragon slayers voice said from the doorway, "If it isn't Gaje-" the man was cut off as Gajeels iron sword knocked him unconscious. "Levy you okay? The man ran over to her she nodded "Now come on we have to bring him to the hospital room he might know a way to save Lucy!"

000

"So this is the man?" Natsu asked staring at the tied and gagged man Gajeel threw in the corner. Levy nodded. "You might want to look away for a second." Natsu warned as he light his fist on fire, Jellal stepped in his way "He might know a way to save Lucy, Natsu." He growled but agreed "Afterwards he's a dead man."

Natsu took the gag off the man so he could talk. Everyone came back to the hospital room except for Lisanna. "Tell us how to stop the poison now!" Natsu demanded at the man, he just smirked "You think death scares me?" he asked "No, but I think I should."

After screams and screams the man still wouldn't talk. "Who's your brother?" Levy asked stepping up, ignoring Natsu's orders to stay back. "My brother? Titania over there should know. Natsu Dragneel here should know. They're both the reason my brother is dead. I'll take away everything important from them just like they did to me." The man replied staring at Natsu. _I haven't killed anyone, well not yet.._  
>Natsu didn't care if he would get arrested for killing someone. This man was going to die.<p>

"Are you a Celestrial spirit wizard?" Sting asked the man smirked and nodded. "You're our target aren't you?" the man nodded again, "You and Natsu seemed to be friends so I might as well kill you and Rogue too."

"Who is your brother." Jellal stepped up repeating Levy's question. "I'll give you three guesses, he has blue hair, a tattoo, infiltrated the magic council, and created the tower of heaven." Natsu paused, as did everyone else except for Sting and Lyon since they had no idea what was going on. "You think he's dead?" Jellal asked the man nodded "Natsu Dragneel was the one who killed him." Jellal wiped the makeup off his cheek that was used to cover up the tattoo.

"Natsu didn't kill me. He healed me." Jellal said as the man had tears in his eyes. "Jellal…"

"Kaora I thought you were killed in the chaos." Jellal said, as if he was remembering "No, I..I escaped but mom and dad were killed. When I finally found out you were alive, the next day I heard you were killed." The man started crying as Jellal hugged him. "Heal Lucy, Kaora."  
>"I..don't know how."<br>"DO IT!" Natsu screamed his fist flaring again.  
>"What was the name of poison you used?" Mirajane asked suddenly, she had been quiet this whole time "The girl didn't say but I've seen it before I think it was 'Akuma' <strong>(Nightmare).<strong>" The man said, Natsu was surprised that everyone seemed to forget what he did to Lucy. What would she say? _Forgive and Forget Natsu, Forgive and Forget. _The man started crying again "I'm so sorry everyone I..don't know what came over me!" Kaora cried "It's fine I know how to cure her." Mirajane said

"What!" Natsu yelled as he darted over to Mirajane. He could kiss her! If his heart didn't belong to Lucy that is. "Lisanna got that poison from a job we took before. We had to find a special plant to cure someone; she must've gotten a sample of the poison from the victim." Mirajane said and pulled something out of her pocket "Luckily I bring some with me at all times just in case."

000

"Whoa what happened!"Lucy said as she woke up. She didn't remember much, except for begging Natsu to kill her. She looked around everyone was here including Laxus and some guy she didn't know. "These belong to you.." the man said handing Lucy her keys **(Jellal untied him.)** "Um..how did you what?" she stared around at everyones expressions "Did something happen?"

"LUCY!" Happy yelled and suddenly everyone ran up to her hugging her, everyone except Natsu. She swore she saw him crying. When everyone parted away from Lucy he ran up to her and kissed her. "I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu."

**How about that? Don't worry there will be ONE more chapter, I'm probably going to start a small truth or dare thing after this just for laughs. And there Lucy and Natsu admitted their feelings you're not going to have problems with me anymore right Saphira? Sorry it was short by the way, didn't know what else to add :P**


	20. It's good to be back

**I started playing Pokemon again and got addicted but my Ds died ****L****. I still like Fairy tail more. Anyways so this is the last chapter, I'll be making more stories though don't worry!**

"Your back!" a drunk Cana yelled from across the guild as she eyed the ten, and Lily. "Carla!" Happy yelled as he sprinted towards the white exceed. "Please be mature sometimes," the girl scolded and walked over to Wendy "Are you feeling okay?" Wendy asked leaning down so she was eye to eye. "I'm fine, are you okay? You seem shaken up a bit."

"Yes, I'm fine a lot happened." Wendy replied. "Then lets Partaaaay!" Cana yelled spinning around and put her arm over Natsu "I love this guy, he's da man!"

"She's drunk, again." Lucy laughed "But a party isn't that bad of an idea."

000

The guild was celebrating the return of their members even though they were on vacation. Ha Fairy Tail doesn't need an excuse to party but it's not that bad of a thing to have. "Whooooo!" Cana yelled chugging down another barrel of alcohol "I need more boooooz Mira!" she complained when she finished her barrel, Mira laughed and handed her another barrel.

"Man I missed this place." Lucy smiled looking at all the drunk folks she's grown to love. Her first impression of them wasn't the best, but it didn't matter anymore. "Me too!" Natsu said eating a hot dog. "Stripper stop hanging out with your girlfriend and eat some hot dogs!" Natsu yelled across the room and suddenly the whole guild stopped what they're doing.

"Juvia and Gray.." Cana mumbled somehow forgetting that she was drunk. Juvia blushed. "Why'd you have to go tell the whole guild you idiot!" Gray yelled approaching Natsu, "You wanna go Ice princess!" he yelled their foreheads touching each other. "Do you guys have to do this now?" Lucy complained sipping her drink "Yeah maybe you should listen to YOUR girlfriend." Gray said to Natsu smirking.

"Oh yeah I probably should've mentioned that.." Mira mumbled to herself "So what exactly did happen?" Cana asked putting her drink aside for once. "Big bills, life-threatening situations, betrayals, reuniting, the worst pain you could ever imagine, you know the ush?" Lucy said sipping her drink again which happened to be empty. "Mira-nee, didn't Lisanna go with you? Where'd she go?" Elfman asked as he approached them. Silence. According to what Natsu told Lucy, Lisanna had tried to have her killed painfully than she just disappeared. Tears started to come down from Mira's eyes. Natsu wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

"I'm back!" a voice yelled from the doorway of the guild hall. "Lisanna!" Mira yelled hugging her sister. "Lisanna.." Natsu mumbled lowly as he approached the girl "You're not welcome here." The guild gasped and Elfman placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder "What do you mean my sister isn't welcome here."

"I mean she tried to kill Lucy!" Natsu yelled the guild gasped again, "Heehee sorry about that.." Lisanna said very apologetic **(Note the sarcasm)** "Mira-nee is it true?" Elfman asked, Mira nodded "A man would never do something like that!"

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me..it was like I didn't have control over my body at all!" Lisanna said Mira hugged her "Of course we forgive you!"

"Well actually, I happened to be in a lot of pain so it might b-" Lucy was cut off by Mira having a dark aura around herself "Of course WE forgive you."

"Yep your forgiven Lisanna!" Lucy yelped hiding behind Natsu, he didn't seem too happy though. Lucy didn't think Natsu believed Lisanna. She didn't either though. Mira was very scary though.

"It's good to be back."

**The end :D. How was it? Did you like it? Of course you did you guys have good taste ;D. XD anyways I'll be making a truth or dare one just for laughs after all this intensity so read it if you want.**

**If you want Nalu here are a few stories; Who rules the school by sky fairies, My bully by delia365, The white cherry blossom by luvviez, Something more by looneytails, **

**Also heres a really good fairy tail academy story love triangle. Fairy tail academy by Sura-chan**

**Want love rivals? THIS IS War! By twinrose22, My prince wait there's 5? By lilian Jade.**

**Enjoy :D**

**~ChaosxXx**


End file.
